Past In The Present
by ADAHotpants
Summary: Santana disappeared at 17 and no one heard from her after that. Five years later, Brittany is a teacher and finds Santana thrown back into her life in a way she never expected. Eventual Brittana, Faberry
1. If I Ever Did Believe

**Chapter One- If I Ever Did Believe**

Brittany Pierce stepped out of her car slowly, hesitating before closing her door. She drew in a deep breath as she looked over the building standing before her. It was pretty, she decided, at least as far as a school was concerned. She'd done her research before landing the job so she knew it was only a small school with a little over 300 students ranging from kindergarten to seventh grade. It was a private school with Catholic practices, and a navy and white uniform to match.

Brittany watched as numerous kids flooded in through the front doors, being fare-welled by parents and greeted by teachers and peers. She followed them slowly, smiling nervously as a few of the students looked up at her curiously.

"Ah, Miss Pierce! Good to see you!"

Brittany smiled at the older woman standing in front of her, recognizing her as the principal and the woman who had interviewed her.

"Hello, Principal Walsh."

"Oh, Jane, please." The woman brushed off the formality, gesturing for Brittany to walk with her. "Now I've had one of the other kindergarten teachers organize your room for you because of the late notice but I can't tell you how happy we all are for you to be teaching her this semester."

Brittany nodded and smiled, listening intently. She honestly hadn't thought she would get the job; this would be her first proper teaching role. However, thanks to the sudden marriage and retirement of one of the regular kindergarten teachers just a week after school started, they were desperate.

"Now all the students and parents know about you and know that you're starting today, but be sure to introduce yourself and don't fret if they don't open up to you right away. Also don't be concerned if there are a few parents who stay around after drop off but make sure that they're gone by 10." Jane waved her hand hurriedly. "Oh, I don't have anything to worry about. You're going to be fine and feel free to ask if you need anything."

With that, Principal Walsh was gone and Brittany was left to take in the room she was standing in.

The classroom was colorful and everything Brittany expected it to be. It was small but comfortable and there were four small tables scattered around the room, each with a seat assigned to a different child. There was a desk towards the front of the room, and a variety of toys, books and pillows were neatly put away.

Brittany dropped her bag down by the desk, taking a seat as she took it all in. She didn't even notice when the first group of students shuffled in excitedly, causing her to jump in surprise.

She smiled kindly at them, and they smiled back nervously, the classroom quickly filling up a few minutes after the first bell rang.

The children shuffled around on the floor, situating themselves in front of Brittany as she stood nervously before them.

"Good morning girls and boys!" Brittany hid her nervousness as she exclaimed happily. "My name is Miss Pierce and I'm your new teacher."

The class responded with the usual, "Good morning, Miss Pierce," each at their own pace.

"I thought we could play a game first, so I can get to know each and every one of you. What do you guys think about that?"

She was met by a round of excitement, the kids each rushing to sit in a circle when Brittany instructed them to do so. She joined them on the floor, listening intently as each child excitedly told her their name and a little about themselves.

The door opened and Brittany, along with fifteen five year olds, looked up to see the new arrival. The young girl blushed furiously but remained standing in the doorway, obviously nervous.

Brittany couldn't stop her mouth from dropping nor could she stop from staring. There was something about this little girl that reminded Brittany of someone; she was so familiar.

Brittany pulled herself together a few seconds later, standing up and walking over to the little girl. She smiled and held out her hand for the girl to shake as she introduced herself. "Hi there. My name is Miss Pierce."

"I'm Charlotte." The little girl, Charlotte, mumbled.

Brittany smiled, squatting down in front of her. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Charlotte. Would you like to come join us in the circle? We're playing a game to help me remember everyone's names."

Charlotte nodded but didn't say anything, hesitating before joining a few girls on one side of the circle.

Brittany watched her a few seconds more before turning her attention back to the class, making a mental note to learn a bit more about Charlotte when she had the chance.

Brittany found herself staring at Charlotte at various times of the day, each time mentally scolding herself for doing so.

She knew why she was doing it. This little girl was basically a clone of Santana. From her long raven hair to her dark skin and eyes. Even her petite body and the feisty attitude she had witnessed Charlotte use with a few of the other students over the day. But Brittany knew it was impossible; Santana didn't have any kids. Even if the last time she had seen her was almost six years ago.

By the time the school day was over, Brittany had almost completely forgotten about her first day jitters. Her mind, as hard as she had tried to stop it, had gone back to _her._ Back to Santana. And Brittany knew that was going to make for a long night.

Santana Lopez stood outside the school building, leaning up against her car as she waited for school to let out.

"Mama! Mama!"

Santana smiled and knelt down, opening her arms just in time for Charlotte to come barreling in to them.

"Hey, baby girl!" Santana exclaimed with just as much excited as her daughter. "How was your day?"

Charlotte grinned, taking her mom's hand as they slowly made their way back to the car. "Good! We made paintings and did puzzles and Miss Pierce taught us to dance in PE!"

Santana froze at the name. Pierce. _Brittany_. She shook it off a few seconds later, pasting on a smile and turning her attention back to her daughter. "Really? Did you bring your painting home for me to see?"

Charlotte shook her head, skipping alongside Santana. "Nu uh. Not yet coz they had to dry."

Santana helped Charlotte in to the backseat and buckled her in to her booster seat, smiling and nodding as she listened to the little girl ramble away.

"Are we going to see daddy?"

Santana shook her head, looking back at her daughter through the rearview mirror. "Not today, baby. Daddy has to work on Mondays, remember? You'll see him tomorrow."

Charlotte nodded. "I forgot."

Santana smiled back at her lovingly. "Hey, how about we go to the park on the way home?"

"You don't have to work?"

Santana frowned at the response, mentally hitting herself for spending so much time at work lately. "No, babe, I can work from home."

Charlotte's face lit back up and she nodded excitedly, going back to talking about her day.

She really needed to learn how to cook, Santana thought to herself as she cleared the table. They had eaten mac and cheese for the third time that week and the only way Santana could justify that to herself was because Charlotte had eaten cut up vegetables and fruit for afternoon tea.

"Charlie? Time to get your pajamas on."

When she got no response, Santana went to investigate. Charlotte was still sitting on the couch with her eyes glued to the TV.

"Excuse me, young lady. Did you hear me ask you to get ready for bed?"

Charlotte nodded but her eyes didn't move from the TV. "But they're still dancing!"

Santana turned to the TV to see what Charlotte was watching, not surprised when she saw it was So You Think You Can Dance. Charlotte adored dancing; Santana would often find her prancing around in her room as she tried to mimic the movements she saw on TV.

"You have fifteen more minutes until bed time." Santana knew she shouldn't give in so easily but sometimes it was just easier. "But I want you to get into your pajamas and brush your teeth in the ad breaks, okay?"

Charlotte didn't say anything but nodded absentmindedly and Santana found herself shaking her head as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Charlotte was ready for bed by the time the show had finished although it was much later than her regular bedtime.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Charlotte asked as Santana tucked her covers around her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"A quick one because it's way past your bed time!"

Charlotte giggled as Santana tickled her, instantly knowing which story she wanted. "Princess Brittany one!"

Santana sighed, regretting once again telling Charlotte that story the first time. It was Charlotte's favorite, and every few nights or so, she would request to hear it.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess called Brittany." Santana started, feeling the same way she did every time she said Brittany's name. "She was the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, kindest princess in the whole wide world. She had beautiful golden hair and her favorite thing to do was dance. When the princess danced, the whole world was lost in her beauty. Everyone loved her." Santana slowed down as she watched Charlotte struggle to stay awake, quickly losing the battle. "But there was one girl who loved her more than anything…"

Santana thanked god that Charlotte always fell asleep a few minutes after she was put down. Since the first time she had told the story, Santana had never had to finish it. To be honest, she didn't know if she could.

"Good night, sweet girl."

Santana whispered, breathing in Charlotte's scent as she placed a kiss to her head.

Santana loved her job, she really did. She had been hired in to a large private firm right out of law school and was currently working her way towards Junior Partner. She didn't, however, love the amount of work that was required.

"Mama?"

Santana looked up from the case notes she was reading, sitting back into the couch and smiling gently at her daughter.

"What are you doing up, baby? It's late."

Charlotte took that as permission to climb up on to Santana's lap, cuddling in close to her mom as she gripped her teddy tightly.

"Mr. Waffles had a bad dream." Charlotte mumbled, referring to her teddy as she fiddled with his bow tie.

Santana hid a smirk, brushing back some of Charlotte's hair. "He did, did he?" At Charlotte's nod, Santana continued. "Did he tell you what it was about?" Another nod. "Can you tell mommy?"

Charlotte ignored the question, reaching up to take off Santana's black-rimmed glasses and placing them on herself. Santana laughed as Charlotte grinned goofily.

"Mama?"

Santana lifted her chin from resting on Charlotte's, making eye contact. "Hmm?"

"Are you coming with me and daddy to visit grandma and grandpa?"

Santana sighed, frowning and gently stroking Charlotte's arm. "No, baby. I told you that."

Charlotte sighed, looking down and fiddling with Santana's top as she mumbled. "But why?"

"You know why, Charlie." Santana sighed; she hated upsetting her daughter. "Mama has to stay here because she has to work."

"But it's the weekend!"

"Charlotte…"' Santana watched as Charlotte's eyes filled with tears. "Honey, listen to me." She lifted Charlotte's chin so they were making eye contact. "It's only for two days, okay? You and daddy are going to have so much fun together. You always do."

Charlotte sighed and stuck her thumb in her mouth but didn't say anything. Instead she just curled deeper into Santana. They stayed in silence for a few minutes; Santana simply listening to her daughter breathing.

"Come on, bugaboo." She whispered, standing up and balancing a half-asleep Charlotte in her arms. "Back to bed."

Charlotte curled up the second Santana placed her back in her bed, burrowing her head in her pillow. Santana smiled lovingly as she tucked the covers around her daughter, leaning down to kiss her head.

"I love you, baby."

She whispered before standing back up and leaving the room.

"Charlotte Susan! I swear if you do not get in here this instant I will take away your DS for a week!"

Charlotte tumbled into the kitchen a few seconds later, dropping her backpack on the floor beside her as she sat at the kitchen table and immediately started eating her cereal.

Santana rushed around the kitchen, throwing together her things as she consecutively made Charlotte's lunch.

"Lydia is going to be here soon but I'm going to pick you up after school, okay? Then your dad will pick you up after he finishes work."

Charlotte nodded, her mouth full of cereal. Her face lit up when a middle-aged woman came into view and she bounced excitedly in her seat. "Lydia!"

"Well good morning to you too, Miss Charlotte." Lydia smiled back affectionately, ruffling Charlotte's hair.

"Lydie, Mom said she was going to take away my DS!" Charlotte exclaimed dramatically as Santana rolled her eyes and Lydia tried to hide her smirk.

Lydia, Charlotte's nanny, exchanged a glance with Santana before turning back to Charlotte. "Well I'm sure your mom had a perfectly good reason."

Charlotte began to protest but Santana kissed her head hurriedly, brushing her hair back from her face. "Okay, enough with the 'mom bashing'. Mommy has to go to work. Have a good day at school, baby. I love you. Thanks Lydia!"

Santana was out of the room before she even finished the sentence leaving Charlotte giggling with Lydia in the kitchen.

Santana struggled to concentrate on what her boss was saying as he rambled on and on about finances or government restrictions or something. To be honest, she wasn't really listening. It was half an hour before school let out and Santana knew that if she didn't leave soon, she would be late to pick up Charlotte.

The second the meeting was over, Santana literally ran to her car. She was already late and traffic was always hell between her office and the school.

Charlotte sat on the steps outside the school with her head on her hand, scowling as she watched all the other kids go home with their parents.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned to see Brittany sit down beside her, the teacher smiling kindly. "Is someone coming to pick you up?"

Charlotte nodded, going back to scowling. "My mom but she's late. _Again_." She mumbled dramatically.

Brittany hid a smirk at Charlotte's attitude, instead shifting to a more comfortable sitting position. "Well how about I sit with you and we can wait for her to get here together?"

Santana sped across town, taking all the short cuts she knew of. She was over half an hour late by the time she pulled up out front of the school and she quickly jumped out of the car.

"Charlie, baby, I am so sorry-"

Santana literally stopped when she looked up. She met the other gaze instantly, both adults frozen. Charlotte, however, barely noticed.

"You're late." Charlotte grumbled from her position on the steps. "Again."

Santana barely heard her, all of her attention on the blonde before her.

"Brittany."


	2. Lost And Found

**Chapter 2- Lost And Found**

"_Brittany."_

Santana stood frozen, staring at the girl in front of her. Apparently she must have been doing it for a few minutes because she felt Charlotte tug anxiously on her hand.

Charlotte held her arms up, and Santana obliged and picked her up, glad for the distraction even if it was only for a few seconds.

"San?"

Santana looked back to Brittany, taking note of her appearance. The blonde still had her spunky sense of style and Santana couldn't help but notice that age had only made her even more beautiful.

Santana drew in a deep breath and pasted on a smile, instinctively holding Charlotte closer as she made eye contact with Brittany.

"Hi."

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds, obviously still in shock. "Hi."

Charlotte, or more so her impatient manner, spoke up before silence could overcome them again. "Mama, this is my teacher! Member how Ms. Reid had to go? Miss Pierce is my new teacher!"

Santana pasted on a smile. "Really, baby? I bet she's a pretty great teacher, huh?"

Brittany couldn't stop the small smile slipping through. She cleared her throat nervously, nodding to Charlotte. "She's yours?"

Santana simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Wow." Brittany breathed out.

Santana sighed, forcing a smile. "Yeah…"

"Who…" Brittany hesitated, scuffing her foot and deliberately avoiding eye contact. "Uh… Who's the father?" She barely mumbled.

"It's a long story." Santana answered instantly.

Brittany frowned, slightly annoyed. After all, Santana had left without a word. Santana had told her she loved her then just left. "I've got time. At the very least you can tell me why you left. You owe me that much."

"Mo-om…" Charlotte whined. Apparently she hadn't been paying much attention to the tension and discussion between the two adults. "Let's go."

Santana nodded and smiled at Charlotte, brushing her hair back. "Okay, sweetie. Why don't you go wait by the car? I want to talk to Miss Pierce for a second."

Charlotte groaned dramatically but did as she was told nonetheless. Santana and Brittany watched her go, turning back to each other a few moments later. "I have to go. Her dad is picking her up."

"Well can we talk at some point?" Brittany knew she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help it. Santana leaving had destroyed her; she would do anything to go back to the way they were before everything had changed.

"Brittany…"

"You owe me, Santana!" Brittany folded her arms across her chest and lowered her voice when she noticed Charlotte frowning back at her. "You just left. You told me you loved me and then you left."

Santana closed her eyes, trying to block out the world.

_Santana wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. But she could feel the tears streaming down her face as she literally ran to her car._

_Brittany loved Artie. She told her she loved her and Brittany just blew her off._

"Meet me at George's in an hour." Santana sighed, referring to a local café. "I'll explain everything."

Brittany nodded and Santana turned to walk towards her car, turning around when Brittany called out to her.

"Santana, wait!" She paused. "How do I know you'll be there?"

Santana smirked slightly. "You're my kid's teacher. It's not like I can escape you."

Brittany couldn't help but smile slightly, watching as Santana caught up to Charlotte. It was clear to anyone who saw them just how much Santana loved the little girl.

Santana listened to Charlotte ramble excitedly about how much she loved Miss Pierce and school all the way to their apartment. When she finally decided she needed a break, Santana packed up Charlotte's overnight bag and hustled her into the car.

Charlotte was out of the car the second they parked, and Santana struggled to keep up as Charlotte dashed into the apartment building, finding the correct door and banging on it excitedly.

"Daddy!"

Dave Karofsky grinned widely, bending down to gather Charlotte in his arms. "Hey there, Princess. How are you doing?"

"Good!" Charlotte grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up. "Mama knows my teacher!"

Dave looked confused, glancing up at Santana and raising an eyebrow. Santana shook it off, shrugging and signaling that she'd tell him later.

"Honey, can you please go put your bag and Mr. Waffles away in your room?"

Charlotte did as her dad said, humming as she skipped down the hallway excitedly. After she was out of earshot, Dave turned back to Santana and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Santana groaned, sitting down on the nearby chair and putting her head in her hands. "It's Brittany." She mumbled inaudibly.

"Huh?"

"Brittany." Santana raised her head, meeting Dave's gaze. "Brittany is her new teacher."

"You're kidding?" When Santana shook her head, Dave laughed.

Santana smacked him gently, growing annoyed. "Hey! Not the support I expected."

Dave continued to laugh but frowned apologetically, swinging an arm around Santana's shoulders. "I'm sorry. But you have to agree that it's funny. You've spent five years refusing to go back to Lima because you were scared of seeing Brittany, and then she just shows up here in the city, working at our daughter's school no less."

"I wasn't scared." Santana mumbled stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

"If you say so." Dave smirked, walking over to the fridge. "You want a drink?"

Santana groaned, laying her head back in her hands. "You got any bourbon?"

Dave raised an amused eyebrow causing Santana to only get more frustrated. He eventually placed an open beer in front of her, sitting to face her. "So are you going to tell me why you're early? I don't mind. Just thought I was picking Charlie up from your place today."

"Yeah… I meant to call." She glanced behind her to make sure Charlotte wasn't within hearing distance. "I just needed a break."

"Do you want me to take her tomorrow night as well?"

Santana shook her head without even thinking; it was hard enough being away from her daughter for the few nights a week Dave got her. "No, it's fine. You have her this weekend anyway."

"Invitation's still open." He smirked, referring to the invitation for Santana to join them to visit his parents in Lima.

Santana rolled her eyes as she followed Dave into Charlotte's room, beer in hand. She leant up against the door frame, watching as Dave sat on the floor next to Charlotte and listened intently as she told him about the party that her Barbie's were having.

After about ten minutes of watching them, Santana spoke up reluctantly. "Okay, come here, bug. Mommy has to go."

Charlotte shot herself at Santana's legs, clinging tightly. "Don't leave." She mumbled.

Santana hated this stage. Without fail, Charlotte always made her feel guilty about leaving. "I have to, baby. But you're going to stay here and have lots of fun with daddy. And I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, okay?"

Charlotte shook her head and clung harder. Santana bent down to pick Charlotte up, holding her close as she and Dave walked to the door.

"I love you, baby girl."

Santana kissed Charlotte's head before handing her over to Dave. It was always like this. No matter how much Charlotte loved her dad, she was almost inseparable from her mom. Dave held Charlotte tightly while the little girl sobbed and reached out for Santana. As much as she hated leaving her, Santana blew Charlotte one final kiss before closing the door and heading down to her car.

Santana decided to head home and change before meeting up with Brittany. She was still dressed in her work clothes and she figured she was already going to be uncomfortable enough; she may as well wear something comfy.

She arrived at the café fifteen minutes before they agreed to meet and found herself gripping her steering wheel to keep herself grounded. She spotted Brittany already waiting inside, sipping her coffee nervously.

"_Do you think we'll win, San?"_

_Brittany asked innocently as she glanced up at Santana. She lifted her coffee mug to her lips, sipping quickly._

_Santana smiled adoringly and nodded. "No matter what, I know you'll do great."_

"_What if I left everyone down?" Another sip._

"_That could never happen." Brittany sipped again. "You could never let me down, and I'm a part of everyone."_

_Brittany nodded but it was clear she was still nervous. Santana smiled and rubbed her knee comfortingly, watching as Brittany took another sip. That was one of Brittany's telltale signs that she was nervous; it relaxed her._

_Brittany put the mug back down on the table and Santana couldn't hide the loving smile covering her face when she noticed Brittany's small foam moustache._

_She reached across, gently cupping the bottom of Brittany's chin as she wiped away the milk from her lip with her thumb._

Santana thought about turning around the second she stepped inside the store but Brittany spotted her before she had a chance. The blonde stood up and gave a small smile and wave, and Santana had to physically force herself to move towards her.

"Hey."

"You showed."

Santana raised an eyebrow as she took a seat. "You didn't think I would?"

"Well…" Brittany didn't miss a beat, becoming defensive. "Sticking around isn't exactly your strong suit."

Santana nodded awkwardly, looking away. "Right." She mumbled.

"Uh…" Brittany started, not knowing what to say. "Do you want a drink or something?"

Santana looked around and gestured for the waitress, ordering for both herself and Brittany without even asking the blonde what she wanted.

"Oh!" Santana realized what she had done almost immediately after the waitress had left. "Crap. I didn't even ask what you wanted. Do you want me to get her back?"

Brittany shook her head, slightly shocked yet slightly impressed. "You remembered my usual?"

Santana blushed slightly, looking down and fiddling with her hands. "Strawberry milkshake. Your favorite." Her voice was almost a whisper.

Brittany cleared her throat, awkwardly changing the subject. "Where's Charlotte?"

"At her dad's." Santana hesitated before answering. "We have fifty/fifty custody." She paused. "Which you would have seen when you read through her file."

"I didn't." Brittany couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. "I wouldn't do that, Santana. Besides, I didn't even know she was your daughter until an hour ago."

"You're right." Santana replied after a moment. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

The waitress came back with their orders, both women grateful for the interruption.

"So, um, what made you want to become a teacher?"

Brittany smiled, glad to be talking about something she loved. "I was just teaching dance for a while but that didn't really give me enough hours. Then Quinn saw how I was with my dance students so she suggested I try teaching. I'm really glad I did. I love it."

Santana smiled, meeting Brittany's eyes. "I always thought you would make a great teacher."

Brittany smiled back, both just lost in each other for a few moments. "What about you? What do you do now?"

"Uh, I'm a lawyer. Commercial law mainly. And with Charlotte, I don't really have time for anything else."

Brittany took a mental note of this, noting the fact that Santana hadn't mentioned a partner.

"So you still talk to Quinn?"

Brittany nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we all pretty much kept in contact. She and Rachel are living here in the city. Quinn's studying to be a doctor and Rachel's done a few off-Broadway shows."

"Wait. Quinn and Rachel are together?"

Brittany laughed at Santana's shock, nodding. "Yeah. For a few years now. Long story short, Finn and Rachel were meant to get married but Quinn got in a car accident on the way to the wedding. Rachel finally figured out her true feelings and called off the wedding, and they've been together ever since."

"Wow." Santana smirked knowingly. She and Quinn had spent one too many drunken nights together secretly pining over the girls they loved. "Finally." She whispered.

"Um, so what about you?" Brittany nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you still with Charlotte's father?"

Santana smirked at that question. The whole situation was so ridiculous and she couldn't help but get amused when people asked that question. "No. We weren't ever really together. He's actually pretty serious with this chef. And Charlie absolutely adores him which is a plus."

"He's gay?"

Santana nodded, frowning as she played with the rim of her cup. "Uh, you actually know him." She hesitated. "It's Karofsky."

"Dave Karofsky?" Brittany almost dropped her drink. "You and Dave Karofsky?"

Santana nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, well we were both pretty pissed at the whole 'being gay' thing." Santana found herself growing defensive. "He's actually a really great father. Who knows, if he wasn't gay, we might have ended up together."

"But you're gay too."

Santana folded her arms across her chest protectively. "Yeah, well you managed to hide your gayness for Artie. God knows straight girls don't just go around having sex with their best friend for years on end."

"Santana, that's not fair."

Santana scoffed. "No, you know what wasn't fair? You blowing me off after I told you I was in love with you."

"You want to talk about what's not fair?" Brittany didn't miss a beat, defending herself. "You left without a word. No one knew where you were. Your parents. Me. I loved you, Santana. But you just left."

Santana didn't have a chance to say anything else. She watched as Brittany stood up and grabbed her bag, throwing a $10 bill on the table before rushing out of the café.


	3. What Can I Say?

**Chapter 3- What Can I Say?**

She could hear the look on the other side of the door unlock before it was thrown open to reveal a confused but worried Quinn. Quinn pulled her nightgown around herself tighter, frowning as she took in Brittany's appearance.

"Britt?"

Brittany's resolve broke and she collapsed into sobs; Quinn catching her just in time.

Quinn moved Brittany inside the apartment and guided her over to the couch, hugging her tightly as she tried to comfort her.

"B…" Quinn tried to make eye contact. "Honey, what's wrong?" She paled, pausing. "He didn't find you, did he?"

Brittany shook her head and didn't miss that Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned, her arms still wrapped tightly around Brittany. "Go back to bed, babe." She smiled at Rachel who was looking back at her concerned. "I've got it."

Rachel watched them for a few more moments before reluctantly going back to bed, justifying it to herself that she needed sleep for her show tomorrow.

"Brittany…" Quinn whispered, rubbing Brittany's back. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"She's back." Brittany sobbed, sniffling loudly as she looked up at Quinn. "Santana."

Quinn didn't get a chance to ask before Brittany dissolved into another round of sobs.

Santana knew she should probably be doing work, or at least something productive, but her mind remained clued on Brittany.

"Hello?"

"You have a lot of nerve."

Santana frowned, recognizing the voice but unable to place it. "Who is this?"

"Are you kidding me, Santana? You disappear from her life, _all_ of our lives, then just walk back in like it's all okay!"

Santana paused, frowning again. "Quinn?"

"Of course it's Quinn!" The voice, Quinn, exclaimed. "You're lucky I'm just calling. Rachel convinced me not to come pounding on your door."

"How is the hobbit?" Santana smirked and retreated back to her defensive stance, but to be honest, it was just to hide her emotions.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife. You have no right." Quinn's voice was stern and Santana would be lying if she said it didn't scare her.

Santana sighed, already knowing the answer but needing to ask nonetheless. "Why are you calling me, Quinn?" She frowned. "How did you even get my number?"

"Don't play dumb, Santana. It doesn't suit you." She ignored the second question. "How dare you hurt Brittany like that?"

"Look, I don't know what she told you but she stormed off on _me_."

Quinn's temper rose again. "Strange, I seem to remember you were the one who left her first."

"What do you want, preggers?"

Santana could basically hear Quinn smirking. "Last I heard, that name goes for you too."

Santana paled. "What did she tell you?"

"That you have a kid." Quinn answered honestly. "And that you were living here in the city now. Nothing else."

"She had no right."

Quinn scoffed. "The hell she didn't! You owe me an explanation almost as much as you owe her one."

Santana didn't say anything leaving Quinn to sigh a few moments later and continue. "Look, Santana… obviously you have your reasons for leaving. I don't know what they are. Frankly, I don't care. I stopped caring when you made no effort to contact us over the last five years. But I do care about Brittany. She's been hurt too much already. I won't stand by and let it happen again."

"I don't want to hurt her again."

Santana's voice was almost a mumble, but Quinn heard it. "Then you have to earn it. You have to earn her trust back. And to start, you might want to try by giving her a real reason for why you left."

"What do I do?"

Quinn had never heard Santana sound so vulnerable, or so sincere. "You talk to her. You apologize. And you tell her why you left."

Santana sighed, rubbing her forehead. "She's never going to agree to meet me again, and it's not like I can do that at the school."

Quinn hesitated but eventually sighed. "Look, do you have a pen?" She asked before giving her Brittany's number. "She's going to kill me when she finds out I gave you her number. But I'm only doing it because once upon a time you used to have her best interests at heart."

"I still do."

"Well then prove it." Quinn didn't miss a beat. "But I swear to god, Santana, if you hurt her again…"

Quinn left the threat open but Santana knew she was serious. "I won't." She answered simply before hanging up the phone.

Santana leant back in her chair and pondered over the last few minutes. That was the least she had been expecting. It only took a few seconds, however, for her to grab her bag and leave her office.

"Mama!"

Charlotte exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of her chair and rushing over to the classroom door. Santana smiled widely, scooping the little girl up in her arms.

"Hey, babe."

Charlotte scrunched up her face in confusion, leaning back in Santana's arms. "Why are you here? Do I have to go home?"

Santana laughed gently at Charlotte's disappointment, shaking her head. "No, honey, you can go back and play." She looked up at Brittany, noticing the blonde was trying her best not to look at her. "I actually wanted to talk to Miss Pierce quickly."

"Okay!" Charlotte scrambled down from Santana's arms, rushing over to Brittany. "Miss Pierce, my mama wants to talk to you!"

Brittany smiled at Charlotte, nervously avoiding Santana's gaze. "Well thank you for telling me, Charlie."

Charlotte nodded, proud of herself and both Brittany and Santana watched as she ran back to join her table. Brittany gave instructions to the class before leading Santana out into the hallway, turning to face her defensively. "What are you doing here, Santana?"

Santana didn't miss the annoyance in her voice. "Look," She sighed. "What happened yesterday… That wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

Brittany looked up, slightly shocked at Santana's apology. It had not been what she was expecting.

"But you're right," Santana continued. "I do owe you an explanation."

"You do." Brittany nodded. "But I don't think now is an appropriate time."

Santana sighed, slightly annoyed. "Well when else am I supposed to talk to you? You don't take my calls, you're not listed."

"How did you get my number?" Brittany asked instantly, the color draining from her face.

Santana frowned, slightly confused. "I talked to Quinn. Got my ass handed to me doing it as well."

Brittany couldn't help but smile. "She's pretty protective of me."

"Damn right." Santana mumbled in agreement, catching Brittany's eyes and smiling slightly.

"Santana, I really have to go…" Brittany said, signaling back to the classroom.

Santana reached out instinctively and grasped Brittany's hand, taking note when the blonde flinched. "Can you please just give me a chance to explain?" Her voice was unusually vulnerable.

Brittany sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. "I'll give you an hour."

Santana smiled, pulling out a card from her bag and writing her address down on it. "Here's my address. Um… I should be home by four so whatever time works for you."

Brittany nodded, hesitating before taking the card and tapping it gently against her hand. "I've got to go."

Santana nodded reluctantly, watching as Brittany walked back towards the door. "Brittany!" Brittany turned around at her name. "Thank you."

Brittany nodded, slipping a small smile Santana's way before disappearing back in to the classroom.

Santana opted to take the rest of the day off from work, against her better judgment. A part of her was freaking out about Brittany coming over and it crossed her mind more than once that she maybe should have opted for a more neutral meeting place. Not to mention having a five-year old kind of made it hard to keep the house tidy.

She spent the majority of the day cleaning the house before heading off to the grocery store and stocking up on basically everything. It occurred to her halfway through shopping that half of the things in her cart were Brittany's favorites. At least, they used to be.

Charlotte, of course, was thrilled at the idea of her teacher coming over. She sat at the island in the kitchen, babbling on about the various things she had done in school for that day as Santana cooked, both waiting for Brittany anxiously.

Charlotte was first to the door when the doorbell rang. Santana, however, found herself stuck in the kitchen, trying to stop her heart from racing a mile a minute.

"Miss Pierce!"

Charlotte excitedly swung the door open and grinned widely. Brittany smiled back in response and swatted down so that she was level with the little girl.

"Hi, Charlie." She looked up at Santana smiling down at them. "You know, when were not in school, you can call me Brittany."

Charlotte's mouth gapped open and she nodded quickly before rushing over to Santana and tugging on her arm. Santana bent down, allowing Charlotte to whisper in her ear. "Like the princess!"

Santana smiled bitter-sweetly, nodding at Charlotte in response. Charlotte excitedly ran back and pulled Brittany properly in to the apartment. Brittany obediently followed her around as Charlotte gave her a tour, one that mainly consisted of the five-year old's bedroom and various toys.

"I'm glad you came."

Brittany looked up from her position on the floor with Charlotte to see Santana leaning against the doorframe.

Brittany smiled slightly in response, and nodded that she agreed.

Santana clapped her hands together, coming over to join Charlotte. "Okay, Charlie, go wash up. Dinner's ready."

Charlotte hopped up from the floor and grabbed Brittany's hand in one hand while holding Mr. Waffles' hand in the other. "Come on, Brittany! I'll show you were the restroom is!"

Brittany and Santana both laughed but Brittany followed nonetheless. When they emerged in the kitchen a few minutes later, Santana raised an amused eyebrow. "All clean?"

Charlotte nodded and excitedly hopped up to sit at the table. Santana smiled at how patient the girl was but spoke up nervously. "Actually, Charlie, I was thinking maybe you wanted to eat in the lounge room tonight while Brittany and I eat out here?"

Charlotte's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, turning to Brittany. "Momma never lets me eat in the lounge room!"

Brittany smirked. Santana had always had a problem with eating in places other than the kitchen or dining room. Even the time Brittany had made herself into a human sundae. Granted, Santana didn't argue very hard that time.

"Here, babe." Santana handed Charlotte her plate, making sure to load it up with salad to accompany her chicken nuggets. "Don't spill _anything._"

Charlotte smirked at the warning but nodded nonetheless before making her way into the lounge room.

"Do you want a drink?"

Brittany turned to Santana and nodded, taking a seat at the table. "Uh, yeah, a beer would be great."

"Since when do you drink beer?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

Brittany shrugged. "I've changed a lot over the last few years."

Santana nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say. Instead she wordlessly handed Brittany the beer before grabbing their plates and taking a seat.

"I didn't know what you ate but I figured chicken was pretty safe."

Brittany nodded, smiling politely. "It's great, thanks."

They ate in silence for a few moments before Brittany finally worked up the courage to ask. "So, did you want to talk now or after?"

"Now's fine." Santana replied awkwardly. It was so strange. When they were younger, conversation had flown so freely. It felt so natural. Now… it was just strange.

"So why did you leave me?" Brittany whispered after a few moments, her vulnerability clear.

Santana felt her heart breaking at the question and she couldn't stop herself from reaching over and gently touching Brittany's hand. "I want you to know something. I never left _you._ I just left."

Brittany pulled her hand away but didn't say anything, obviously still not believing her.

Santana sighed, looking in the direction of the lounge room. "Honestly? I left because of Charlie."

Brittany frowned, obviously confused. "But you didn't have her before you left."

"I left because I got pregnant." Santana clarified, biting her lip. "Do you remember when I told you how I felt about you?"

Brittany nodded, making eye contact with Santana. Santana broke it before continuing. "Well that night, Karofsky and I… Well, you know."

"_Karofsky?" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"_

_Karofsky shrugged. "I thought we had a date."_

_Santana raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was talking about. They had arranged that he would act as a beard for a family dinner with her parents._

"_I meant to call you. They're working. So you can go."_

_Karofsky stopped Santana from closing the door in his face. "Have you been crying?"_

_Santana scoffed. "Wow. You sounded generally concerned then."_

"_Give me a break." Karofsky's response was instant. "I just thought we could grab a few beers and you can bitch to me about how much life sucks."_

_Santana thought for a second before turning around and letting him follow her inside. She grabbed two beers from the fridge before leading the way into the lounge room._

_After a few sips and by the time she had almost peeled the label completely off, she mumbled. "I told Brittany I loved her. She told me she loved Artie." She said bitterly._

_Karofsky raised an eyebrow, hesitating before speaking. "I think I have a thing for Kurt."_

_Santana would have usually smirked or laughed or replied with some bitchy comment. Instead, she just took a long sip of her beer. "Being gay sucks."_

_They sat in silence for a few moments before Santana moved to straddle Karofsky, catching him off guard. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Santana answered him by kissing him forcefully. "Who says we have to be gay?"_

_They both knew they shouldn't be doing that. They both knew they were gay; that they had no feelings for the other. But a part of them wanted it to be true, so they forced it in hopes of believing it._

"…So when I found out I was pregnant, it kind of made a bad situation even worse. My parents kicked me out and Dave's parents said they weren't going to support us. I could just see my life going to same way as Quinn's did, and I couldn't handle that. I'm not as strong as she is."

Brittany looked at her with sympathy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Santana shrugged, looking down and playing with her food. "I couldn't watch you be happy with Artie everyday, and I didn't even know if I wanted to keep the baby."

"Obviously you did." Brittany observed, smiling slightly.

"Greatest decision of my life." Santana nodded, smiling proudly. "And, you know, Dave's a great dad, Charlie's amazing, things turned out okay."

Brittany nodded, meeting Santana's eyes and smiling. She looked away before continuing. "Where did you go?"

"Here and there." Santana shrugged. "I moved in with my cousin in Jersey before she was born and she really helped out while I finished high school. I worked my butt off and ended up getting in to Columbia, and Karofsky got in to NYU so it worked out well. We got an apartment together because it was cheaper and easier with Charlie, and we traded off nights and days between looking after Charlie, school and work. It was hard but we managed."

"Wow." Brittany didn't know what else to say. She was genuinely impressed but she really couldn't expect any less when it came to Santana. "You're so strong, San."

Santana smiled at the old nickname, only then taking note that Brittany had taken a hold of her hand. "I should have told you."

"Well… yeah." Brittany smirked before answering honestly. "But I get why you didn't."

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, Santana stood up and cleared the table. "It's late. I should get Charlie to bed."

Brittany nodded; bringing the glasses over and helping Santana load the dishwasher. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure." Santana answered surprised, smiling sincerely. "Thanks."

Brittany nodded before heading towards the lounge room. By the time Santana was done in the kitchen, Charlotte had brushed her teeth and washed up, gotten changed into her pajamas and was tucked in to bed as she listened to Brittany read her a story.

"Are you going to come over again?" Charlotte mumbled sleepily after Brittany had finished reading.

Brittany forced a smile. "I'm not sure, Charlie." She answered honestly. "But you'll still see me everyday at school."

Charlotte nodded. "As Miss Pierce." She confirmed.

Brittany nodded and smiled, gently brushing back a loose strand from Charlotte's face. "Good night, sweetheart."

Brittany moved back from the bed, hesitating in the doorway as she watched Santana take her vacant place. "I love you, baby."

Santana kissed Charlotte's forehead lovingly before making sure she was properly tucked in. Brittany couldn't help but smile at how loving she was.

They moved back out in to the kitchen, Brittany picking her bag up. "I should go."

Santana nodded, shoving her hands into her back pockets and shrugging. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"At school, yeah."

Santana bit her lip and scuffed her foot nervously. "How about after?"

"Look, Santana, you hurt me." Santana looked down. "And I don't know how long it's going to take for you to earn back that trust."

"Right…" Santana nodded awkwardly. Now more than ever she hated herself for hurting Brittany.

Brittany hesitated before continuing. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends again. Especially now that I know why you left."

Santana looked up in shock, her mouth gaping slightly. That was not what she had been expecting.

"So… friends?"

Santana smiled, shaking Brittany's hand.

"Friends."


	4. We Are Young

**Chapter 4- We Are Young**

Santana and Brittany had remained fairly civil since the talk. Sure, they weren't fighting or deliberately avoiding each other or anything, but they weren't exactly spending all their time together either.

"Mama!" Charlotte, being her usual bubbly self, threw herself at Santana as the older brunette walked through the classroom door. "You're late again!" She scolded.

Santana frowned apologetically, holding Charlotte on her hip so that she could see her properly. "I know, baby, I'm sorry. Arthur wouldn't let me leave work."

Charlotte nodded understandably. "He was being a hot dog again."

Santana laughed, nodding. "Yeah, babe. He was. But you can't call anyone that again, okay?" She mentally scolded herself for her use of language around her daughter, reminding herself to never call her boss a 'wiener' again.

Charlotte nodded, pretending to zip her lips close before 'throwing away the key'. Santana smiled, placing Charlotte back down on the floor. "Go pack up your stuff, okay?"

Charlotte did as she was told, rushing back over to her table. Santana made her way over to Brittany, smirking as she watched the frustration on Brittany's face.

"Sex Ed?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the book Brittany was reading. "Aren't they a little young for that?"

Brittany laughed, leaning back in her chair and looking up at Santana. "One of the boys bought it in today." She signaled to the book. "Apparently his older brother was teaching him how babies were made and he thought he would teach the class."

Santana laughed, leaning against the desk. "God, we didn't start learning that stuff until at least second grade."

Brittany smirked, gently slapping Santana's leg in a scolding manner. Santana smirked back, watching Brittany smile. "So, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

Brittany nodded, smiling as she began to pack up her things. "Of course. What's up?"

"Do you know if the vacation care program is on tomorrow?" Santana started, referring to the fact that the school had the day off the next day for the middle and senior school teacher days. "I can't get the day off work and Dave's in Seattle scouting some footballer. Lydia just cancelled on me."

Brittany frowned, thinking. "I know it is open, but I don't think there are any places left."

"Crap." Santana mumbled after a few moments. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I have a meeting I can't miss."

Brittany didn't bother to scold Santana for her language, knowing the brunette was stressed. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Well… I could take her."

"No way, I couldn't ask you to do that." Santana responded immediately.

Brittany laughed. "You're not asking. I'm offering." Brittany lowered her voice to keep Charlotte from getting worked up. "Besides, what other options do you have?"

Santana sighed. "I'll be done by five." She responded after a moment.

"I'll swing by to pick her up around 8:30 in the morning then."

Santana sighed again, hating herself for putting so much time in to work. "Brittany, I owe you big time."

Brittany smiled, honestly not minding at all. She loved Charlotte, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to spend more time with Santana. "You can pay me back with another strawberry milkshake sometime."

Santana met Brittany's smirk, finding it impossible to hide her smile. "Seriously, Britt, I can't thank you enough."

She hesitated for a moment but eventually Santana leant in, gently hugging Brittany. Brittany didn't hesitated before wrapping her arms back around Santana.

When they pulled away, Brittany smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Santana nodded, casting one more grateful smile at Brittany before heading over to Charlotte.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get going."

Santana swung Charlotte's bag over her shoulder before taking the tiny brunette's hand and leading the way to the car.

Santana woke up an hour and a half earlier than usual to the feeling that someone was looking at her. Sure enough, Charlotte was cuddled up beside her, her eyes full of excitement.

"Brittany's looking after me today!"

Santana smiled at Charlotte's excitement, wrapping her arm around Charlotte to pull the little girl closer. "She is, baby. But not for a couple more hours. Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

Charlotte giggled as Santana snuggled deeply into her, sighing contently. "_Mama_…" She giggled. "Stop it, you're tickling me."

Santana smiled into Charlotte's chest, her eyes closed. "That's because I love you so much!"

"_Mo-om_…" Charlotte wriggled in Santana's arms. "Get up."

Santana stayed still for a few more moments of Charlotte's wriggling before finally giving in. She sighed dramatically, sitting up and pulling Charlotte into her lap.

Charlotte giggled and wriggled as Santana tickled her, finally breaking free before rushing out of the room excitedly.

As per usual, Santana and Charlotte ate their breakfast and watched cartoons while they got ready. Santana may technically be a grownup, but she was never too old for cartoons and Lucky Charms. They reminded her of Brittany.

"Maybe we can go to the park!" Charlotte had been rambling on excitedly about all the things she and Brittany were going to do that day all morning.

Santana had heard most of them at least twice already, but she nodded and smiled nonetheless. "You'll have to ask her, baby."

The doorbell rang and Charlotte jumped up from her seat excitedly. "Come on! She's here!"

She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her over to the door before stepping back. It was only then that it occurred to her that her mom wasn't going to be with them today. It was just going to be her and Brittany.

Charlotte watched nervously as Santana unlocked the door and she ran to hide before the door was open.

"Hey, San."

Brittany smiled widely at Santana who mimicked the action and stared at the blonde.

Santana didn't even notice the other person until a hand connected with her face.

"Ow! What the hell?" Instinctively she reached up her hands to cup her cheek, glaring at the other person.

"That's for leaving." Quinn stated simply before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Santana. "And that's because I missed you." She whispered into her shoulder.

Santana nodded and hugged Quinn back before pulling away and taking in the blonde's appearance. Age had barely changed the former HBIC; she still had the same girly fashion style and Santana could barely tell it had been five years since she last saw her.

"Now…" Quinn spoke, moving past Santana and into the apartment. "Where is my goddaughter?'

Santana smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Who said you're her godmother?"

"Please." Quinn scoffed, brushing her off. "Eighth grade cheer camp. We made a pact." She left out the part where they had discussed that Quinn would be the godmother of both Santana and Brittany's child; the one Santana had wanted them to have together.

Santana rolled her eyes before calling out. "Charlie?"

Charlie popped her head around the corner of her bedroom, looking at the three adults nervously. She ducked back in to the room a second later.

Santana glanced at Brittany and Quinn quickly before heading down to Charlotte's bedroom.

"Are you going to come out and say hello, baby?"

Charlotte remained sitting on her bed, playing with Mr. Waffles. She shrugged, not saying anything.

Santana tucked a piece of hair behind Charlotte's ear, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Come on." She whispered, picking the little girl up.

Charlotte instantly wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and buried her face into her mother's shoulder as Santana carried her out in to the foyer. It wasn't unusual; Charlotte was often shy around new people.

"Charlie, can you please say hi to Brittany and Quinn?"

Charlotte moved her head on Santana's shoulder so that she could see the two blondes. She smiled shyly at them, mumbling a hi.

"Hi, Charlie."

Quinn waited until Brittany said hello before speaking up. "Hey, Charlie." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm your Aunt Quinn."

Charlie instantly turned her head back in to Santana's shoulder as Santana rolled her eyes at the introduction. "Quinn, mama!" She whispered, excitedly. "Like the fairy godmother!"

Santana blushed at Quinn's amused smirk, but nodded for Charlotte's sake nonetheless. "Yeah, sweetie."

"And Brittany as well!" Charlotte forgot her shyness, looking up at the two blondes. "Just like the story, 'member?"

"I remember." Santana nodded, placing Charlotte back down on the floor and trying to change the subject. "Hey, how about you go show Quinn your room while Brittany and I talk quickly?"

Charlotte didn't hesitate, excitedly reaching out and taking Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled, allowing Charlotte to pull her towards her room while she rambled excitedly.

"Hey…" Brittany started sheepishly. "I hope that's okay." She nodded towards the direction Quinn and Charlotte had disappeared in. "Quinn, I mean. I forgot we had plans and she wouldn't take no for an answer when I told her I was looking after Charlie."

Santana brushed it off, nodding. Normally she would have been pissed, but Brittany made that impossible. "Yeah, it's fine. I guess it's about time Charlie got to meet her." She paused, looking down at her watch and frowning. "But I do have to get going."

Brittany nodded, quickly covering her disappointment. "Oh! Of course."

"Uh… well, her booster seat is by the front door, my phone will be on all day so call me if you need anything. She's not allergic to anything, but she can be really fussy with what she eats. At the moment, she's not eating anything orange or red. Oh! And she can be really manipulative when it comes to desert. She's allowed one scoop of ice cream but she'll try to trick you into giving her more. And she only likes strawberry or chocolate. She hates vanilla and don't let her get rainbow because she doesn't actually like how it tastes, she just likes the colors so she won't end up eating it. Oh, and I left a list of contacts on the fridge. Dave's number, my work, the number for the hotel Dave's staying in, the doctor, hospital, etc. You get the point."

Brittany didn't say anything as Santana rambled, smiling at her adorableness. "San… I've got it."

"Right." Santana blushed furiously, looking down sheepishly.

Brittany knew how nervous Santana was. Santana had told her that she hadn't left Charlie with anyone other than Karofsky and her nanny since Charlie was born, and to be honest, she felt honored that Santana had trusted her enough.

The blonde reached out a laid a comforting hand on Santana's arm, silently reassuring her that it was going to be okay. "Go." She nodded towards the door.

Santana hesitated before eventually nodding. She grabbed her bag and briefcase before calling out to Charlotte. "Charlie? Come say goodbye."

She and Brittany both smiled as they heard the padding of little feet speeding down the hallway before Charlotte threw herself into Santana's arms.

"Are you going?"

Santana held Charlotte back so she could see her face, smiling as Charlotte placed her small hands on either side of Santana's face. "Yeah, baby, I have to go to work."

"Okay, bye!" Charlotte giggled guiltily as Santana faked her hurt.

Santana pulled her close, blowing a raspberry on her cheek as Charlotte laughed hysterically. "Mommy, stop it!"

"Okay." Santana kissed Charlotte once more on the head, meeting her eyes as she smiled. "I love you."

Charlotte kissed her back, smiling. "Love you."

"Be good, okay?" Santana warned gently. "Listen to everything Brittany and Quinn say, alright?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Ok-ay…" She dragged out dramatically, wriggling to get down to the floor.

She grabbed Santana's briefcase and handed it to her causing Santana to laugh. "Do you think it's time I left, huh?"

Charlotte smirked cheekily, moving back to stand next to Brittany and Quinn. Santana took that as her cue, looking up at Brittany first. "Britt, seriously, I can't thank you enough."

"Go!" Brittany laughed, wrapping her arms around Charlotte's shoulders from behind.

"Q…" Santana said more hesitantly, glancing at the other, more amused, blonde. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Obviously." Quinn rolled her eyes teasingly "I've missed out on five years of spoiling my goddaughter. I've got a lot to make up for." She smirked. "Besides, I kind of like the big softie you've become."

"Please." Santana scoffed, not missing a beat. "I could still beat your preggers butt."

Quinn smirked, nodding to Charlotte. "You know, I might have to start calling you that too."

Santana rolled her eyes jokingly, blowing a kiss at Charlotte before quickly leaving the apartment.

Naturally, Charlotte was a little hesitant about spending the day with Brittany and Quinn. But after about half an hour and a promise to go to the zoo, Charlotte was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"…And there's the giraffes and the hippos and the tigers and the lions!" Charlotte skipped alongside Brittany and Quinn, holding their hand as she rambled on about the various animals you could see.

They walked past a few animals, stopping to look at each one before Charlotte spotted the penguins up ahead.

"Can I go look?" Charlotte looked up at Brittany, her eyes pleading.

Brittany nodded, smiling. "Just stay where we can see you, okay?"

Charlotte didn't respond, instead speeding off towards the penguins. Brittany and Quinn followed a few feet behind, standing back and watching the small brunette.

"She really does take after Santana, huh?" Quinn thought out loud.

Brittany nodded, smiling with almost a sense of pride. "She's basically her clone."

"Except, you know, the whole being a bitch thing hasn't really kicked in yet."

Brittany smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Strange. I remember you were the HBIC for most of high school."

Quinn scoffed, faking hurt, as she bumped Brittany's shoulder. It was still so surreal to her that Santana had a daughter. She had honestly never pegged Santana for the mothering type, but now that she could see how Santana interacted with Charlotte, she didn't know why she ever doubted it. Santana had always been loving and caring towards Brittany, and there were times when she was protective over Quinn, although the brunette would never admit it. But from what she could tell, Santana was an amazing mother.

They spent a few more hours looking at the animals before sitting down to have lunch. Once they were finished, they headed to the gift shop, which of course, caught Charlotte's attention.

"Go ahead, Charlie." Brittany knelt down to Charlotte's level, nodding towards the shop. "How about you go pick out a present?"

"Really?" The excitement on Charlotte's face made both Brittany and Quinn laugh, and Brittany nodded to confirm.

They watched as she ran off, darting throughout the different aisle and looking around in amazement at the selection of toys.

Brittany glanced outside, her smile instantly disappearing from her face as she paled. _He was there. He could see her._

"Hey…" Quinn stroked Brittany's arm, looking concerned. "You okay?"

Brittany was broken out of her daze, glancing around quickly. She could have sworn he was there; apparently not. She nodded, forcing a smile. She folded her arms across her chest protectively, instinctively shivering. "Yeah…"

Quinn didn't get a chance to question her as Charlotte came running back to them. "Look! I'm a giraffe!"

Both women laughed at the overly excited brunette. Charlotte had found a fluffy giraffe hat and had proudly placed it upon her head, holding a hand behind her back like a tail.

"Wow, sweetie, you do look just like a giraffe." Brittany smiled, humoring her. "But I guess that means we should probably feed you leaves rather than ice cream, huh?"

Charlotte gasped at the suggestion and instantly shook her head, honestly worried that they were going to feed her leaves. "I can't eat leaves. I'm a person!"

Brittany laughed, pulling Charlotte into her side and wrapping an arm around her. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get going."

After stopping for ice cream and a play in the park, it was almost time for Charlotte to go home. They dropped Quinn off on the way, and by the time they arrived at Santana's apartment, Charlotte was fast asleep, giraffe hat still firmly sitting on her head.

Brittany knocked gently on the door to Santana's apartment, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The second Santana opened the door, Brittany brought a finger up to her lips signaling for the older brunette to be quiet.

Brittany carried Charlotte into the apartment, moving past Santana.

"Here, I can take her." Santana whispered as she reached her arms out to take her daughter but Brittany shook her head and smiled.

"I've got her."

Without another word, Brittany moved slowly down to Charlotte's room, placing the young girl on the bed. Santana quickly took off Charlotte's shoes and giraffe hat as the little girl curled up into a more comfortable position.

Brittany smiled as she watched Santana, gently placing a hand on her back and leading her out of the room.

"Wow." Santana was honestly surprised. "I think that's the first time she's gone to sleep before six in years."

Brittany smiled, following Santana's lead and taking a seat on the couch next to her. "Yeah… I think we wore her out."

"Thank you again, Brittany." Santana said after a few moments, taking a risk and gently placing a hand on Brittany's arm. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you today."

"Anytime." Brittany smiled back, getting lost in Santana's eyes. She pulled away reluctantly after a few moments and looked down at her watch. "I should probably get going though."

Santana nodded and offered a half-shrug. "You could always stay."

"San…" Brittany sighed, knowing what Santana was suggesting. Instead of offering an excuse, she gently patted Santana's knee before standing up. "I'll talk to you soon."

Santana watched her leave, not really sure what to think.


	5. Lay Your Love On Me

**Chapter 5- Lay Your Love On Me**

"…And then, we saw the penguins! And then, we went to see the otters and they were swimming. And we had hotdogs for lunch and then Brittany and Quinn let me pick out a toy from the gift shop and I got this hat and it makes me look like a giraffe."

Charlotte showed her impression of a giraffe to the class, each child looking on with amazement as Brittany tried to stifle a laugh.

The class clapped as Charlotte finished up show and tell and she smiled proudly while taking her seat.

"Alright, guys. Great job." Brittany praised the class, watching as they smiled back proudly. She was about to continue when the final class bell rang. "Okay, guys, I guess that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Good afternoon boys and girls."

"Good afternoon, Miss Pierce."

The class quickly packed up and made their way outside although Charlotte hung back a bit.

"Hey, Charlie, isn't your mom or dad picking you up?"

"Uh huh." Charlotte nodded. "Mommy is."

Brittany smirked, watching Charlotte in amusement. "Then why aren't you going outside to meet her?"

Charlotte shrugged, hopping up to sit on her desk to mimic Brittany's stance. "Cause I always have to wait for her so she can wait for me."

Brittany tried to keep from smirking but failed, raising an amused eyebrow. "That's not very nice. I'm sure your mom isn't late on purpose."

Charlotte nodded dramatically, sighing with exaggeration. "Cept she _always_ is."

Brittany laughed, nodding. "Okay. Well how about I come outside and we can wait for her together?"

That seemed to be all Charlotte needed. She nodded excitedly and jumped off the table, running over and grabbing Brittany's hand before dragging her outside.

Sure enough, Santana was already waiting there by her car. She smiled and walked forward as Charlotte dropped Brittany's hand and sprinted toward her mother.

"You're not late today!"

Santana smirked, holding Charlotte back in her arms so that she could see her face. "I'm not always late."

"Uh huh." Charlotte nodded. "Always you are."

Santana stuck her tongue out to Charlotte in response, causing the little girl to giggle. Santana moved Charlotte onto her hip before making her way over to Brittany and Charlotte's abandoned school bag.

"Hey, Britt."

Brittany smirked, winking at Charlotte. "Not late today, huh?"

Santana faked hurt, looking down at Charlotte who was covering her mouth and trying not to giggle. Charlotte wriggled in her arms anxiously and hopped down on to the ground before running off back to the car sheepishly.

Brittany laughed, handing Santana Charlotte's backpack. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. People to sue, clients to keep happy." Santana shrugged half-heartedly. "What about you?"

"I have a mini-you in my class." Brittany smirked. "How do you think it was?"

There were way too many ways that Santana could take that. Naturally, she took it as a compliment.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Brittany asked after a moment.

Santana shrugged. "Not sure. We'll probably just order take-out and watch a movie. Why?"

It was Brittany's turn to shrug, blushing slightly. "Oh, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a drink or something. But you have Charlie. Another time maybe."

Brittany made her way back towards the school before Santana could even reply. "Britt, wait!" She paused, shrugging. "Do you want to come over?"

Relief followed by happiness flashed over Brittany's face before she nodded. Santana smiled back, quickly glancing at Charlotte before continuing. "Well Charlie is usually in bed around 7 but she'll probably want to see you before then… So say, dinner at 6?"

Brittany nodded, biting her lip slightly. She blushed but the grin didn't disappear from her face. "Sounds perfect."

"Great." Santana was grinning back. "I'll see you around six then."

She watched as Brittany made her way back into the school before heading back to Charlotte by their car.

"Brittany!"

Charlotte threw the door open before throwing herself at Brittany. Brittany laughed, catching the small brunette just in time. "Hey, Charlie."

"Mommy told me you were coming over for dinner but I didn't believe her but you're really here!"

"Of course I am." Brittany smiled, carrying Charlotte into the kitchen where Santana was busy setting out the various boxes of take-out. "Your mommy wouldn't lie to you."

"I know." Charlotte scoffed as if it was obvious, excitedly climbing to sit on the bench in front of Brittany's stool.

"Hey! Charlotte Susan Karofsky!" Santana scolded, raising an eyebrow at Charlotte. "Are you supposed to be on there?"

"No…" Charlotte giggled sheepishly, instantly climbing off. She got distracted a few seconds later and ran off to play in the lounge room.

"Susan?" Brittany questioned, her voice almost a whisper.

Santana blushed deeply, trying to brush it off. "It fit." She paused. "And I wanted you to be a part of her."

Brittany didn't have a chance to reply as Santana called out to Charlotte that dinner was ready. They ate comfortably, mainly listening to Charlotte's many stories.

After dinner was finished, Santana set upon washing up while Brittany, with plenty of protest at Santana doing the dishes by herself, was playing a game with Charlotte at the kitchen island.

"Okay, boog. Time for bed!" Santana lifted Charlotte down off of the stool, despite her protests. "Hey, I let you stay up a lot later than your bedtime, now it's time for bed."

Charlotte grumbled but made her way to the bathroom nonetheless. She came back out a few minutes later to find Santana and Brittany sitting on the couch talking.

"All done?" Santana pulled Charlotte into her lap as the small blonde nodded. "Good girl. Now say goodnight to Brittany and I'll come tuck you in."

Charlotte crawled across the couch and into Brittany's lap. She wrapped her arms around the blonde before pulling back and giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Brittany."

Santana couldn't have found anything more adorable if she tried.

"Good night, sweetheart."

Santana picked Charlotte up and balanced her on her hip before turning to Brittany. "I'll be back in a second."

She carried Charlotte into her room, gently tucking her into bed. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too, mommy." Charlotte mumbled as she tried to fight off sleep. Santana smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently.

She made her way back to Brittany after tucking Charlotte in, stopping at the kitchen on the way.

"Beer?" Santana questioned as she went to the fridge.

At the nod, Santana handed her one and made her way to sit beside her. "Thanks."

"So what are we watching?" Santana questioned, smirking as she tucked her legs under herself. If she was being honest, the movement was only so she could scoot closer to Brittany.

Brittany smiled proudly, flipping through the channels. "Project Runway." She shrugged, smirking. "Or re-runs of So You Think You Can Dance. Your choice."

"Ugh, and here I thought you had more taste than reality TV."

Brittany gapped her mouth, faking hurt as she gently slapped Santana's knee. "Hey! It's your TiVo."

Santana smirked, holding up her hands in surrender. "I can't help that my kid is addicted to reality TV."

"Oh, sure." Brittany smirked, nodding and raising an eyebrow. "And I bet those re-runs of Dr. Phil are also Charlie's?"

"Mama!" The scream cut through their conversation and was followed by panicked cries seconds later. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Santana and Brittany both jumped up from the couch, Santana leading the way as they rushed towards Charlotte's bedroom.

Charlotte was sitting up in bed, gripping Mr. Waffles tightly as she sobbed. Santana moved to sit on the bed and Charlotte latched on to her immediately, crying hysterically in her arms. Santana breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing it was just a nightmare.

"Mama…"

Santana kissed her head repeatedly, stroking her hair as she tried to sooth her. "Shh, baby… it's okay. Mama's here. You're okay. Shh…"

Charlotte's crying calmed into occasional sobs after a few minutes but she didn't let go of her mom. Brittany stood back, watching the scene from the doorway.

"Mama…"

"It's okay, baby." Santana's anguish was clear on her face; she hated seeing her daughter in any kind of discomfort. "You're okay. Mommy's here."

After a few more minutes, Charlotte was calm enough for her eyes to start drooping, clearly falling back asleep. Santana moved to lie down, Charlotte still safe in her arms. It was clear Brittany being there didn't make a difference.

"_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining._

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right."_

Brittany's mouth gapped open as she instantly recognized the song. Santana's voice was softer and slightly muffled by Charlotte's quiet whimpers, but she would know it anywhere.

"_To you, I'll give the world,_

_To you, I'll never be cold._

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right."_

Charlotte was drifting off to sleep and Santana could see that, but her voice didn't waver once. She kissed Charlotte's head softly, singing into her hair as she inhaled her scent.

"_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before…"_

By the time Santana had finished the first verse, Charlotte's breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep. Santana untangled herself from Charlotte's grip and gently climbed off the bed, stroking back Charlotte's hair and gently kissing her forehead once more. She didn't even mind the fact that Charlotte had her thumb in her mouth which was a habit Santana had been working hard on helping her break.

She quietly left the room with one final look at Charlotte and was met with the realization that Brittany had heard her. Brittany's eyes were glistening with tears and she had her arms folded across her chest protectively, looking more vulnerable than ever.

"You sing Songbird to her?"

Santana blushed, looking down. She shrugged slightly and nodded, not sure if Brittany's reaction was good or bad.

A second later Brittany confirmed it, reaching her hand up to cup Santana's cheek. She stroked it gently, smiling slightly before leaning forward and gently kissing her.

It wasn't forcefully or too passionate, but it was nice. Santana had missed the feeling of Brittany's lips so much. They both had.

Brittany pulled back after a few moments, smiling lovingly. She reached up to wipe the tear that had found it's way down Santana's cheek; the brunette didn't even realize she was crying.

Santana sighed contently, leaning forward into Brittany's touch. Brittany smiled, leaning her forehead against Santana's and looking into her eyes. She kissed her gently once more before moving her arms to wrap around Santana's shoulders, pulling the brunette into a hug.

Santana gripped her back, burying her head into Brittany's hair and inhaling her scent as she closed her eyes, completely content with the world.


	6. Safe & Sound

**A/N: So it's about time for an author's note, huh? Firstly, you guys are absolutely amazing! I'm very nervous about posting my work on this site but you guys have made it okay :) Secondly, I was wondering who was going to pick up on Songbird! Yes, I do know that Santana wouldn't have sung it had she left when she did, but for the sake of the story, let's just say she sang it around the time she told Brittany she loved her.**

**I'm also going to go into the story Santana tells Charlotte, and the fact that not all the blame is on Santana for leaving, but just bare with me ;)**

**And finally, to the anon who asked why Charlotte has Karofsky's last name, hmm… I don't really know. I'm writing with the gist of Dave being very involved in Charlotte's life (even if he hasn't appeared much yet!) and I'll go more into Charlotte's early life throughout the story. Also, they do have 50/50 custody but at this stage, I'm concentrating more on the Santana/Charlotte relationship.**

**I am so glad you guys are loving this story! I'm working as hard as I can to update regularly and I have the entire story planned out so I hope you continue to enjoy and review! Also, let me know if you want to see more of anything/anything in particular, e.g. More Charlotte/Santana interaction, more Brittana, more Karofsky, etc. (:**

**Chapter 6- Safe & Sound**

"Wait… She kissed you?"

Santana nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Well that's a good thing, right?"

Santana looked up at Karofsky, hesitating before she shrugged. "Well… yeah. Of course. I mean, I've wanted Brittany for as long as I can remember but I have no idea what this means."

"_She_ kissed _you._" Karofsky shrugged. "I'd say that's a pretty good sign."

Santana sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Yeah… Except for the whole avoiding my calls thing, it's pretty great."

"Maybe she's busy?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Look, San, I don't know what to tell you. But you're never going to know until you ask." Santana went to protest but Karofsky continued before she could. "And don't use the fact that she's avoiding your calls as an excuse. Find a way to talk to her."

Santana sighed, hesitating a moment before she stood up. They walked into the lounge room to find Charlotte playing with Mr. Waffles on the floor, Dora playing on the TV in front of her.

"Char, come say goodbye to mommy."

Charlotte looked up at Dave's voice but didn't get up. Instead, she held up her arms for one of her parents to pick her up.

Santana raised an eyebrow in response; they were trying to wean her off the "baby" stuff. But after a few moments, Santana couldn't help but give in. What could she say? Charlotte had both of them wrapped around her little finger.

"Don't forget to go to bed early so daddy can read you the rest of Peter Pan." Santana smiled as Charlotte buried her head into her chest, holding on tightly. "Then you can tell me all about it when I pick you up from school tomorrow, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, pulling back and playing with Santana's face affectionately. "Then maybe we can read it again too?"

Santana nodded, smiling. "Sure, babe. If you want to."

Santana wrapped Charlotte up in a tight hug, holding on tightly as she breathed in her daughter's scent. "Mm… I love you." She whispered.

Charlotte nodded her head against Santana's shoulder, agreeing. She pulled back after a moment and looked at her mom expectantly.

"Okay, give me a kiss." Charlotte obliged, pecking her mom quickly. She giggled as Santana smothered her face in kisses, pulling away.

"Daddy, help me!" Charlotte laughed hysterically, reaching out for Dave. He, of course, obliged and lifted her into his arms.

Santana kissed Charlotte goodbye one more time before heading out of the apartment. She debated what to do with the rest of her night; it was after 4 so Brittany wasn't going to be still at school, but Santana still had no idea where she lived.

Sighing in defeat, Santana made her way back home to her now empty apartment.

It was two days before Santana finally got the nerve to confront Brittany face to face. The blonde hadn't returned one of her multiple calls or messages over the last week and Santana literally had no idea where they stood. Sure, Brittany had kissed her, but then she had just left.

Santana drew in a deep breath, watching Brittany teach before knocking on the door. Brittany, along with the entire class, turned to look as she opened the door.

Charlotte tugged her hand away from Santana's and sprinted excitedly over to her table, instantly chatting away with her friends. Okay, so maybe Santana _had_ kept her home an extra hour this morning for an excuse to see Brittany when she took her in late. What was the big deal? It was just kindergarten.

Brittany told the class to continue their work before making her way over to Santana and closing the door behind them.

"Britt…" There it was again, that automatic smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Brittany breathed out in response, smiling slightly. "Everything okay?" Santana looked confused so Brittany clarified. "With Charlotte, I mean? She's late."

"Oh. Yeah." Santana nodded, shaking off her confusion. "She's fine. My alarm didn't go off on time."

It wasn't a complete lie. Her alarm had gone off a half an hour later than usual. Mainly because Santana had set it for then.

"Oh." Santana couldn't be sure but a part of her thought she saw disappointment on Brittany's face. "Okay."

Santana nodded and they stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, both of them wanting to say something but neither having the confidence to take the first step.

Santana pushed down her nervousness, stepping closer to Brittany and leaning in to kiss her. Brittany pulled away and looked around to make sure no one was around. Santana stepped back, confused and hurt.

"Santana…"

Santana scoffed, folding her arms across her chest defensively and speaking before she thought. "Oh, don't tell me. You have a boyfriend?" She paused when Brittany didn't answer. "No, wait. That's not it. I know. You want to be with me but you're in a relationship already and you don't want to hurt him."

She sounded bitter and instantly regretted her choice of words. The way she said it was obviously once again about how Brittany had chosen Artie over her.

"Don't you dare." Brittany was whispering but her tone was angry as she glared at Santana. "Don't you turn this on me. You have no idea about my life."

"You kissed _me_, remember?"

Brittany nodded, scoffing. "Yeah, I did. And I would like to do it again, but not in front of my class in a _Catholic_ school. And sure as hell not if you're going to treat me like that."

Santana mentally slapped herself. Of course Brittany would have enough sense to realize how inappropriate the PDA would be in their current surroundings. "Britt… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you weren't." Brittany bit her lip when she realized Santana clearly did feel like an idiot. She sighed. "But what are you doing tonight?"

Santana looked up, both surprised and grateful. "Having dinner with you?" She smirked seductively after a few moments hesitation, raising her eyebrow with the question.

Brittany laughed. "You're an idiot."

"Is that a yes?" Santana smirked, watching as Brittany walked back towards her class.

Brittany shrugged, smirking in response before disappearing back in to the classroom.

"Mommmm-my!"

Santana laughed, scooping Charlotte up as she barreled towards her. "Hey, pretty girl. How was school?"

"Good!" Charlotte smiled excitedly, wiggling to get down. "We did counting. And Miss Pierce told me to give you this!"

Santana took the note Charlotte was holding out to her, reading it anxiously.

_I'll pick you up at 8_

_xx B_

Santana smiled to herself as she folded the note up and tucked it into her back pocket before taking a hold of Charlotte's hand.

Once they were settled in the car, Santana turned back to face Charlotte, smiling. "Hey, how about we go shopping before I drop you off at daddy's?"

"Yeah!" Charlotte nodded excitedly, wiggling in her seat. "For toys?"

Santana laughed, glancing back in her rearview mirror as she drove. "I don't know about that. Maybe if you're a really good girl. But I was thinking you could help mommy pick something pretty to wear."

"You're already pretty mommy!" Santana smiled lovingly. She had raised her well.

It took a few hours but Santana had finally picked out the perfect outfit for her dinner with Brittany. Charlotte, of course, had also managed to persuade Santana into buying not one but two new toys for her.

"Daddy!"

Charlotte dashed into the Karofsky's apartment excitedly after Santana had opened the door and was instantly scooped up in her dad's arms.

"There's my princess!" Charlotte giggled as Karofsky held her under one arm, the way you would a football. Eventually he flipped her up so she was balanced on his hip. "How are you, beautiful?"

"Good!" Charlotte replied excitedly, shoving her new toy in her dad's face. "Look what Momma bought me!"

"Wow." Karofsky said with enthusiasm. "You're a very lucky girl."

Charlotte nodded as if it were obvious before wiggling to get down on the floor. "Is Paul here yet?"

Karofsky smiled at his daughter's excitement to see his boyfriend. He nodded towards the kitchen, bending down to Charlotte's level. "He's in the kitchen getting everything ready."

"Really?" Charlotte's eyes lit up and she dashed off into the kitchen before either of her parent's could answer.

A second later they heard an excited squeal followed by hysterical giggles. Paul, Karofsky's boyfriend, emerged from the kitchen with Charlotte giggling and balancing over his shoulder.

"Momma, Paul's gonna teach me how to cook real food!"

Santana laughed, raising an eyebrow at the 'real food' comment. She knew that was a jab from Karofsky about her lack of cooking skills. "He is? Wow!"

"Uh huh." Charlotte nodded excitedly. "Then I can teach you!"

Both Dave and Paul stifled their laughs as Santana tried to direct her annoyance towards Dave. It didn't work.

"Alright, kiddo, well you better start cooking." Santana smirked, bending over to make eye contact with her upside down daughter. "Mommy has to go."

"Bye!" Charlotte giggled cheekily.

Santana faked hurt. "Oh, so you want me to go then?"

"No…" Charlotte giggled, covering her mouth sheepishly.

Santana laughed, leaning in to kiss Charlotte goodbye. "Okay, well I'm going to go now. Have fun cooking, okay?"

"Love you, Mommy!" Charlotte reached out to hug Santana goodbye, kissing her quickly.

Santana found herself a little disappointed as she left. Charlotte was usually so clingy and Santana hated to think that maybe she was growing up.

By half past eight, Santana was officially freaking out. Sure, she didn't know why but that didn't stop her. Maybe Brittany just had car trouble or something. Hell, maybe she was just nervous and was taking her time to make sure she looked her best. But the panicked rapping at her door an hour later didn't reassure any of her fears.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to sh-" Santana started off confidently but stopped herself when she took in Brittany's appearance. The blonde was standing before her, arms crossed vulnerably across her chest; her hair was disheveled and her make up was smudged. She was dressed in what appeared to be her running gear and her eyes were red rimmed from crying. "Brittany? What happened?"

Brittany looked confused and that only made Santana more concerned. "I ran here." She mumbled, more to herself than to Santana.

Santana reached out and pulled Brittany into her apartment, doing a quick look over to make sure she was physically okay.

Santana lead Brittany into the lounge room, sitting her down before rushing off to get her a glass of water.

Brittany downed it quickly, before playing with the empty glass. She was mainly buying time, having taken in her surroundings and realizing how embarrassed she was.

"Sorry I'm not really dressed up." Brittany started. "I was in the neighborhood."

Santana knew she was lying. She sat back on the coffee table in front of Brittany and looked the blonde over once again. "Uh huh. So you decided to show up an hour and a half late, in your running gear?"

"Like I said." Brittany mumbled. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Britt…" Santana sighed.

Brittany shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she avoided eye contact. "Santana, please don't."

Santana nodded reluctantly and decided not to press the issue any further for now, biting her lip. She reached forward and placed a gentle yet reassuring hand on Brittany's knee before standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Brittany followed and took a seat at the island, watching as Santana began to pull out some ingredients. "Mac and cheese, okay? It's basically the only thing I know how to make."

Brittany smiled sincerely, nodding. "Sounds great."

They made small talk as they cooked and ate, deliberately ignoring the elephant in the room.

Santana decided to forgo the cleaning up for the night, handing Brittany another glass of wine as they made their way into the lounge room.

Santana took a seat after putting on a movie, and barely managed to hide her surprise when she felt Brittany lay her head down on Santana's thigh.

They both settled into silence as they tried to watch the movie. It didn't work. Both of them were distracted by their own thoughts.

"I should have gone to Quinn's." Brittany whispered.

Santana shook her head despite the fact that Brittany couldn't see her, and stopped her fingers from stroking through Brittany's hair. "I'm glad you came here." She whispered back.

"You don't have to worry." Brittany hesitated before continuing, neither of them moving. "About me, I mean."

"You say that like it's possible to stop." Santana felt Brittany smile against her leg. She wanted to ask more; to keep talking; but she didn't want to push Brittany. Truth was, she was freaking out.

"You know what I mean."

"Mm hmm…" Santana mumbled, hesitating. "Can I at least ask what happened tonight?"

"Santana…" Brittany sighed, sitting up. She grabbed her wine glass, took a sip and started playing with the rim of the glass to distract herself. "I can't. It's hard."

She drew in a deep breath and it wasn't until then that Santana realized her eyes had filled with tears.

"Hey…" Santana whispered, scooting closer to Brittany and gently placing her hand on Brittany's arm. "What's wrong?"

Brittany shook her head and forced a smile although it came out more as a grimace as she fought back tears.

"It's just me." Santana whispered reassuringly, gently wiping away a loose tear that had slipped down Brittany's cheek. "You know you can tell me anything."

Brittany leant into Santana's touch before forcing a small smile and gently tilting her head so she could kiss Santana's palm.

"Give me time, okay?"

Santana reluctantly nodded, mainly because Brittany sounded so vulnerable. However she couldn't help but smile as Brittany moved closer to wrap her arms around her. Santana gratefully leaned into the hug, breathing in Brittany's scent. _Strawberries and vanilla._

"I'm going to go, okay?"

Santana stifled a groan as she reluctantly pulled back from Brittany's hug. "I'll drop you home."

Brittany shook her head, smiling slightly. "I want to walk." She paused, taking Santana's hands in her own as rocking them gently. "But I'll call you tomorrow?"

Santana nodded, smiling despite her disappointment. "Definitely."

Brittany didn't let go of Santana's hand until they made it to the door. They hesitated, watching each other for a few moments before Brittany leant in and kissed Santana's cheek goodbye. "Thanks for dinner."

Santana didn't say anything; she just watched Brittany leave, confusion and worry and a whole bunch of other feelings overwhelming her mind.


	7. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**Chapter 7- Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Santana's hand rapped quickly on the wooden door before her. She didn't stop knocking until the door was thrown open, revealing a dazed and annoyed Rachel Berry.

"Santana?"

"Where's Quinn?"

"Sleeping." Rachel closed the door behind Santana before moving to stand in front of her. "It _is_ after one in the morning."

Santana checked her watch, surprised when she found out Rachel was telling the truth. She had spent some time after Brittany had left racking her brain for what could have caused Brittany to act the way she did; apparently that time had turned into a few hours.

"Can you wake her up?" Santana forced herself to ask politely. "I have to ask her something."

"Honestly, Santana, can't this wait until morning?" Rachel folded her arms across her chest questionably. "It's important for both your physical and emotional health that you get at least eight hours sleep."

Santana rolled her eyes. Apparently Rachel hadn't changed. "Wake her up, Berry."

"I don't appreciate you waking me up, coming into my house and ordering me to wake up my wife in the early hours of the morning." She had a point. "Now… Whatever you want to ask, you can ask me?"

"What's wrong with Brittany?"

Rachel's mouth gapped and she found herself at a loss for words. Santana didn't miss the fact that she had paled slightly.

"It's not our place to tell you."

Both Rachel and Santana looked up to see Quinn hanging back in the doorway. She stepped into the room, making eye contact with Santana to convey the importance of her statement.

"_If_ Brittany wants to tell you, she will." Quinn continued, drawing out the 'if'. "But you can't push her, and you can't go behind her back and ask us."

"I need to know."

Quinn stepped closer, staring Santana down. "Actually, you don't. It's stopped being your business when you stepped out of our lives. You can't just expect to come back in and have everyone fill you in on the last few years. You've missed a lot."

"Quinn…" Santana sighed, frustrated. This was getting old; the whole blaming her for leaving thing. No one even took the time to understand her side. "Can you at least explain to me why she rocked up at my place an hour and a half after our date looking like crap but acting like she was fine?"

"What?"

"Is she okay?"

The fact that both Quinn and Rachel spoke up in panic at the same time didn't ease Santana's worries.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana didn't direct the question to anyone; it was more a spoken thought.

Rachel turned to Quinn and opened her mouth to say something but Quinn gave her a small sad smile and shook her head no. She took Rachel's hand, biting her lip before reluctantly responding. "It's not our place."

"This is insane!" Santana let out a bitter laugh, speaking mainly to herself as she looked up to the roof, frustrated. She gathered herself, sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "Look, just tell me, is she in danger?"

Another shared gaze between Quinn and Rachel confirmed the question. "Not at the moment." Quinn eventually replied. "At least, as far as we know."

"Okay…" Santana was even more confused than before. "Well are my daughter and I in danger?"

As much as Santana loved Brittany and always would, Charlotte came first. If Brittany was going to endanger Charlotte, Santana wasn't going to allow it.

Quinn bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Rachel, however, didn't have that much restraint. "If he finds her, you could be."

"But like we said, Santana. It's not our place." Quinn spoke up quickly before Rachel could say anything more. "You have to wait for Brittany to tell you."

After the mainly unhelpful discussion with Quinn and Rachel, Santana decided to drive around for a while. She was too wired to sleep and she didn't want to go home to her empty apartment.

"Santana?"

Paul opened the door surprised, clearly confused about having been woken up.

Santana shrugged, forcing a small sheepish smile. "Can I come in?"

Paul opened the door wordlessly, watching as Santana made her way into the apartment. "Everything okay?"

Santana nodded and shrugged again. "Just needed to see my baby." She whispered.

Paul nodded understandably, slightly worried but deciding to let it go. He said goodnight to Santana before making his way back to bed.

Santana crept into Charlotte's room and watched her daughter sleep for a few moments. She smiled at the content look on Charlotte's face, an overwhelming amount of love overcoming her.

Charlotte groaned and curled up sleepily as Santana crept into bed bedside her, laying down and taking the little girl into her arms.

"Momma?" Charlotte's voice was thick with sleep and barely audible.

Santana held a kiss to Charlotte's head, whispering. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Santana groaned, stretching out her arms and legs as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the light. She glanced around confused, looking down at the fact that she was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday, before groaning in frustration.

Santana dragged herself out of Charlotte's bed and made her way into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Charlotte standing on a chair, Dave and Paul on either side of her and all of them cooking.

Charlotte was the first to notice Santana and she instantly burst out crying.

Santana rushed over and knelt down in front of her, brushing back her hair and kissing her face. "Charlie? Baby, what's wrong?"

Charlotte didn't say anything, her fingers stuck in her mouth as she continued to cry. To be honest, Santana wanted to smile. She looked so adorable. Charlotte was still dressed in her pink princess pajamas but she had an oversized apron on saying "kiss the cook". Her face and hair were smudged with flour and her mouth was rimmed with chocolate.

Charlotte ignored her mom's questions, raising her other hand and hitting Santana's arm.

"Hey!" Santana stopped Charlotte from hitting her again. "Charlotte!"

Karofsky bent down beside them, twisting Charlotte so that she was looking at the both of them. "Charlotte, apologize to your mom please." He said sternly.

"No." Charlotte cried, throwing herself into Karofsky's arms.

He pulled her back so that they were face to face. "Charlotte…"

"Sorry, mommy." She mumbled after a few moments, hiccupping as she sobbed. She turned back to Karofsky and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging tightly as she whispered into his ear.

Santana watched as a small smirk appeared on Karofsky's face once Charlotte was done whispering. He turned Charlotte around, balancing her on his knee and nodding towards Santana. "Tell your mom why you're upset."

"Yo-you have to be in bed!" Charlotte sobbed out, hiccupping.

Santana brushed Charlotte's hair back, smiling despite her confusion. "Why do I have to be in bed, honey?"

"Cause we're making breakfast for you to have in bed but now we can't!"

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Aww… baby. I'm sorry." She whispered lovingly, taking Charlotte into her arms. "Well how about I go back to bed and you can keep making breakfast?"

Charlotte nodded, sniffling and wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. Santana smiled lovingly, brushing back Charlotte's hair and kissing her forehead.

She looked up and exchanged a glance with Karofsky and Paul before making her way back to Charlotte's bedroom. Santana laid back on the bed, facing the ceiling.

She thought for a few moments before reaching for her phone off of the bedside cabinet and quickly typing a text to Brittany.

_Call in sick today. I want to take you out for lunch. x S_

Santana didn't expect her to reply and she definitely didn't expect her to say yes. But her phone buzzed a few minutes later with a simple, 'okay'.

It took another half an hour before Santana heard whispering and plates clattering together in the hallway. She forced herself to not look up, reminding herself to act surprised when Charlotte walked in.

Charlotte stumbled into the room with a tray almost as big as herself, Dave and Paul following. Her smile could have lit up the room and she was concentrating hard on balancing the various plates and drinks she was carrying.

"Oh, wow, baby girl! This looks amazing!" Santana gushed as Charlotte set the tray on the bed and clambered up to sit on her mom's lap. "Did you make this all by yourself?"

"Daddy helped." She giggled. "Cept Paulie said I'm a gooder cook than he is."

"Better." Santana reminded, smirking at the comment. She leant in to whisper in Charlotte's ear, smirking. "And you know what? I think I agree!"

Charlotte giggled and stuck her tongue out a Karofsky, earning the same gesture in response.

"Try it mommy!"

Santana did as she was told, picking up a fork. Honestly, she was kind of nervous. She remembered when she used to make breakfast in bed for her parents. The food was awful. However she figured it Dave and Paul had been helping, it couldn't be too bad.

She tried the pancakes first, her eyes widening to reassure Charlotte's awaiting gaze. "Wow! These are so good, Charlie. Thank you!"

Charlotte lit up proudly before stealing a piece of bacon off of one of the plates. Dave and Paul left to clean up while Santana finished eating, forcing herself to eat almost all of the obscene amount of food on the tray for Charlotte's sake.

Santana and Charlotte made their way into the kitchen after Santana had finished eating. Karofsky and Dave were there, lost in a passionate kiss.

"Yuck!" Charlotte giggled, scrunching up her face at the sight of them kissing. She had no problem with her parents being gay. Santana and Karofsky were both very open with their daughter when it came to the fact that they liked other women and men, and Paul had been in Karofsky's life for almost four years now.

Charlotte had grown up as accepting, despite still only being five years old. She understood that her mom and dad weren't together, and that they never would be. But like any other five year old, the sight of her parents kissing was gross.

"Uh, young eyes are watching." Santana warned, smirking at the men in a teasing way.

Karofsky rolled his eyes at Santana's statement, bending down and picking Charlotte up before he proceeded to smother her face in kisses. "You don't mind, do you princess?"

"Yuck, daddy!" Charlotte squealed, squirming away. "You're slobbering on me!"

Karofsky laughed but put Charlotte back down nonetheless. "Okay, kiddo, it's time for you to go get dressed for school!"

"Ugh!" Charlotte groaned dramatically. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to." Santana said back in a mocking tone, gently pushing Charlotte towards the direction of her bedroom.

"So," Karofsky started once Charlotte was out of earshot. "To what do we owe the middle of the night visit?"

Paul leant forward on the bench, his smirk matching Karofsky's. Santana groaned, running a hand over her face. She tried to think of some witty or bitchy comeback but came up with nothing. "I needed my daughter." She eventually answered, both vulnerably and honestly. "Sorry for waking you."

Karofsky held up his hands, agreeing. "Hey, we've all been there."

Paul smirked lovingly at his boyfriend, teasing him. "Oh yeah. Don't you remember when Davy _had_ to come back from Napa a week early because he forgot to pack one of his sweaters and it turned out the "sweater" was apparently at your place, conveniently where Charlie was. We weren't even gone 24 hours!"

Santana smirked as Dave blushed. She watched as Paul teased him some more before kissing him gently in an apology.

"Ugh, okay, I cannot handle this much gay so early in the morning." She teased, standing up. "Do you want me to drop Charlie at school or did you guys want to?"

"Actually," Dave and Paul exchanged a glance, their eyes flirting. "Paul has the day off and I was thinking of maybe taking the morning off…"

Santana held up her hands in protest, stopping him. "Woah! Way too much information!"

Santana smiled as she entered Charlotte's room, watching as the little girl spun around. Charlotte loved dresses; she loved to feel like a princess. She was definitely a girly-girl, although Dave had brought her up to love sports as well. He absolutely adored her, and Santana couldn't have asked for a better dad for her little girl.

"Almost ready, baby?"

Charlotte spun around to face Santana, a grin growing on her face as she nodded. She grabbed the brush off of her dressing table along with a few hair ties and ribbons before walking over to Santana. "Can you please do my hair, momma?"

Santana smile turned into a grin and she nodded proudly, placing a hand on Charlotte's back. "Of course, honey."

She quickly braided Charlotte's hair into pigtails before adding the ribbons. Charlotte turned around from her spot in front of Santana, smiling up at her mom expectantly. "You look beautiful."

Charlotte grinned and held up her arms to be lifted up. Santana obliged, grabbing Charlotte's backpack as she did before heading into the kitchen.

After they had said goodbye to Karofsky and Paul, Santana dropped Charlotte at school and made her way home to change. She had no idea what to wear. She didn't even know where she was taking Brittany.

Eventually she settled on a pair of flattering jeans and a dressy top. She sent Brittany a message, telling her where to meet her. She smiled as she typed the address; she knew Brittany would like it.

Santana was waiting in the restaurant by the time Brittany arrived. She couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked, not that she didn't usually.

"Hey."

Santana smiled, standing up to greet her. They hugged quickly before Brittany took a seat opposite her.

"This place is great, San."

Santana smiled, nodding. "I thought you might like it."

"So," Brittany started after they had ordered drinks. "Are you going to tell me why we're playing hooky today?"

Santana bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. She wanted to ask Brittany about last night, but she told herself that she wasn't going to push her. Instead she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I didn't hold Charlotte after she was born." Brittany looked surprised, but didn't say anything as Santana continued, rambling nervously. "The, uh, the nurses wanted me to. They kept asking. And Karofsky, he couldn't put her down. He was there when she was born and I'm pretty sure he fell in love with her the second he saw her. But I wasn't so sure. I mean, I wanted to but at the same time, I didn't, you know? Because I didn't know if I wanted to keep her and I knew I would never be able to give her away if I held her. So I didn't."

"San…" Brittany said, not knowing what to say.

"It took six hours before I even saw her. I wouldn't look at her when she was first born but then somehow I ended up in front of the nursery and she was there and she was so beautiful, but she just looked like a regular baby. I didn't feel that sudden rush of love you're supposed to feel when you see your baby for the first time."

Santana had hated herself for years about this. She felt so guilty that she felt that way about her own daughter.

"We ended up keeping her, obviously. But I didn't connect with her. I had spent almost nine months trying to convince myself to give her up and I couldn't see myself as her mom. I didn't hold her, I wouldn't feed her, didn't change her, I didn't do anything. But one day Karofsky had a job interview and we couldn't get a babysitter so he left me alone with her. I had managed to start to do the basic things but I still didn't feel any of those maternal instincts."

Santana bit her lip hard, forcing herself not to cry or scream or anything really. Brittany watched her internal struggle, not knowing what to do. Santana had always been the one to comfort her; it wasn't usually the other way around.

"I was giving her a bath and the phone rang. I didn't even think. I just went to get it. She was underwater when I came back and something inside me snapped. I almost killed my baby."

Brittany couldn't stop the gasp from exiting her mouth. She gathered herself a moment later and instinctively stood up to gather Santana in her arms, offering any type of support she could. What else could she do? What do you say to someone carrying around that much guilt?

"Santana…" Brittany whispered after a few minutes, forcing a smile and brushing away the loose tears from Santana's eyes. "She's okay. You're okay. And anyone can see how much you love her now. That's all that matters."

"It's not." Santana shook her head but forced a smile. "But thank you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both gathering their thoughts. No one else knew about that incident but herself and Karofsky, and Santana was terrified of what Brittany might think. She hated herself enough, but she would understand if Brittany couldn't look at her either.

"Are you telling me this to get me to tell you about my past?"

Brittany didn't know what to feel. She was hurt and vulnerable at the fact that Santana talking to her in might have alternative motives, but at the same time, she knew what it took for Santana to let people in. She knew she was telling the truth and that she just wanted to be there for her. To be honest, Brittany knew that Santana needed someone to be there for her too.

"No." It wasn't a lie. "I'm telling you because I want you to know more about me. I want to let you in. And I know you'll let me in when you're ready."

Brittany nodded, biting her lip and looking down. She hesitated for a few minutes before speaking, her voice almost a whisper.

"It was a year after you left. Quinn and Rachel moved here to the city but I only got into community college so I stayed in Lima. We met at a party. I was still hung up… mainly on you. He was on the football team. We started dating and he was great. He helped me be happy again. We got close really fast and after a few months, he asked me to marry him. But then he hurt his knee and he couldn't play anymore so he lost his scholarship. He started drinking and he lost his job."

Brittany stopped, her eyes filling with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and Santana felt her heart literally breaking at the sight. "He started getting abusive. He would hit me if he had a bad day or if I did something, or really just for anything. But what he hated the most was that I was stupid. I worked really hard to get smarter, but nothing would make him happy. One night he had a really bad night and I forgot to get more beer on the way home. He beat me until I was unconscious and I woke up in the hospital a few weeks later. Apparently the neighbors had heard me scream and called the cops. I was almost dead by the time they found me."

Santana felt every ounce of herself fill with anger. She wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and beat the living crap out of him. But she could see how hard this was on Brittany so she forced herself to calm down and reached across the table to take Brittany's hand comfortingly.

"I pressed charges and got a restraining order but for some reason there wasn't enough evidence so he was let off. That's when I moved in with Quinn and Rachel and started getting my life back."

Santana didn't know what to say. "Brittany…"

"You don't have to say anything." Brittany blushed slightly, ashamed and embarrassed. She hated the pity and she hated that she was stupid enough to get in that situation in the first place. She hated that she was so weak. "It's okay."

"No!" It came out louder than she intended and Brittany jumped but Santana didn't stop. "It's not okay. It is _so_ not okay. Don't you dare say that."

Brittany shrugged in response, biting her lip. She still felt ashamed but she found it was usually just easier to agree.

"Can I ask something?"

Brittany nodded, shrugging. She figured Santana already knew so much, what was a little more.

"Last night…."

It was an open-ended question because Santana honestly had no idea how to ask it.

"It wasn't him. I mean, I thought it was." Brittany blushed, looking down. "I see him sometimes but it's not usually him. I mean, I think I do, but when I look back it turns out to usually just be some random man. I think it's because I know he's out there somewhere."

"So you don't know where he is?"

Brittany shrugged, shaking her head. "Probably still in Lima. I haven't seen him since the charges were dropped."

Santana nodded, pausing to gather her thoughts. "I want to kill him."

"I know." There was a small sad smile on Brittany's face. "Quinn said the same thing."

"I'm glad she was there for you." Santana replied sincerely, forcing a small smile. "I wish I was."

Brittany didn't say anything, avoiding eye contact. "But I hope you know I'm here for you now."

Santana lifted up Brittany's hand and kissed it gently but Brittany pulled away, looking down and playing with her napkin as she gathered her words.

"You hurt me." Her vulnerability was clear. "He hurt me. I can't be hurt again. I just can't."

Santana looked up to face Brittany, instantly retaking her hands and squeezing them firmly. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you again."

Brittany's eyes filled with even more tears. She locked eyes with Santana, and in that instant, she knew the brunette wasn't lying. Brittany nodded.

"Okay."

**A/N: Sorry it got kind of dark towards the end. Obviously you can tell my mood changed between the first half and the second half. It'll have more fluff next chapter, I assure you. But I hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	8. Throw Your Hands Up

**Chapter 8- Throw Your Hands Up**

"This is a bad idea."

Brittany smiled at Santana as she leant her head back against the headrest, amused. "You've said that already."

"Well, it is." Santana mumbled grumpily, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly as she shuffled back further into the seat.

Brittany smirked, taking Santana's hand and squashing it in between her own hands. She kissed it gently, keeping eye contact with Santana. "Come on…"

Santana groaned but allowed Brittany to pull her out of the car. Brittany intertwined their hands making Santana smile slightly, despite her reluctance for the night ahead.

They had spent the last few weeks getting closer, including a few "official" dates, and Santana was loving every moment of it. She didn't, however, love the fact that Brittany had decided it was time for her to see her old friends again.

They walked into the restaurant slowly and Santana thought more than once about just turning and running, but Brittany assured she didn't.

Sure enough, the rest of the Glee club was there, save for Mr. Shue. Santana didn't miss the fact that they all stopped talking and turned to look at them as they made their way over to the table.

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and hugged each of her friends, instantly fitting in comfortably. Santana, however, stood off to the side and scuffed her feet.

"Long time no see, Lopez?"

Santana turned to face the voice, smirking slightly when she saw it was Puck. "Lost the mohawk I see, Puckerman. And I never thought I'd see the day when you would be wearing a suit."

"You kidding?" Puck smirked back. "You came to my bar mitzvah."

Santana smirked and nodded, allowing Puck to hug her friendly. She relaxed instantly, despite the fact that it was only one of them that had forgiven her. To be honest though, Brittany was the only one who mattered. Okay, maybe Quinn; and with Quinn came Rachel; and Puck as well, but Santana could deal without the others in her life.

"Take a seat." Puck nodded to the two empty seats between him and Quinn and Santana was grateful that they had obviously put some thought into the seating arrangements.

Santana did as she was told, settling in next to Puck. She looked up and noticed Brittany was still lost in conversations with her friends, and Santana smiled as she saw the grin on Brittany's face. That look alone was enough reason to come tonight.

"Santana." Mercedes forced her politeness. "Nice to see you."

Santana just nodded and forced a polite smile; she couldn't really tell them that she'd much rather be at home with Brittany and her daughter than here with them.

Like Mercedes, Finn and Tina all greeted her with the same faked politeness. Sam and Mike were a bit more welcoming, as was Puck. Santana couldn't read Artie or Kurt, however Quinn and Rachel were obviously fine with her now, and Blaine was shooting her a sympathetic yet pitying smile.

Brittany sensed her uneasiness and took a seat next to her, taking her hand under the table and giving her a reassuring smile.

They all took a seat around the table and placed their drink orders before they started to engage in proper small talk.

Finn was still living in Lima, having taken over Burt's shop after he retired. He was still living at home as well while Burt and Carol had decided to caravan around the country. He was also still single, and from what Santana could gather, still hung up on Rachel. Apparently he still thought Rachel being gay was a phase, especially, you know, with her getting married to Quinn and all. Apparently he was even more of a dumbass than he had been in high school.

Kurt and Blaine had moved to New York after graduation just like Quinn and Rachel. Kurt and Rachel had gone to NYADA together while Blaine had attended NYU and studied English Literature. Like Rachel, Kurt had done a spattering of off Broadway plays but was still waiting on his "major" break.

Puck was also still living in Lima but he had started his own landscaping business. He was doing pretty well for himself, and he was currently engaged.

Tina and Mike had gotten married and we're expecting their first child, which explained Tina's pregnant belly. They were still in Lima too; Tina worked in the local department store and Mike taught dance to school kids, conveniently at the same place Brittany used to.

Mercedes had moved out to California and was trying to get her singing career off the ground. So far, she hadn't been signed and she was working in a Cabaret bar to make a living.

Sam had gone on to study teaching at the University of Ohio before landing a job in Pennsylvania. He was currently in a serious relationship with another teacher there.

Santana hadn't heard much about Artie. Either that, or she just hadn't been paying attention. She had, however, managed to pick up that he was working as a mentor for kids with disabilities and that he was still in Lima.

Hearing about their lives made Santana realize that maybe getting pregnant when she did maybe wasn't that bad of a thing. After all, she had a daughter she loved more than life itself, a great dad for said daughter, a good and stable career and a nice home. Not to mention the fact that she had Brittany back now.

It was obvious to everyone that the conversation was forced for Santana's sake; no one wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"So… Santana, how have you been?"

Finn spoke up while the group was in the middle of eating and instantly all eyes flew to look at Santana. Santana was certain she hadn't hated Finn more than she did in that one moment.

"Uh," Santana played with her food and pretended the question didn't faze her. "Fine. You know, busy. The usual."

"Actually we don't know." Mercedes butted in. "Five years is a long time."

Santana rolled her eyes, becoming increasingly frustrated. "Well maybe there's a reason."

"You mean because you got pregnant?" It was Tina this time.

Santana looked up in shock. How did they know that? She looked at Brittany who seemed just as shocked as she was, as did Quinn. Rachel, however, was looking down at her hands sheepishly. "Great. You had to tell them didn't you, dwarf?"

"Why didn't you?" Finn was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Because it's none of your business!" Santana was losing her temper but Brittany reached across and placed a calming hand on her knee.

"We were your friends, Santana." Mercedes again. "No one had any idea where you went. You just left without a word."

"Look, I don't know what you want from me. Most of you didn't even like me when we we're in high school. Stop acting like I hurt all of you too."

With that, Santana stormed off leaving the group in shock. Most of them were angry at the outburst, but Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Puck and even Artie understood it.

Brittany stood up to follow her but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "I'll go after her."

Brittany nodded reluctantly but sat down nonetheless.

"Don't ever become a spy, stubbles."

Artie smirked, rolling down to join Santana. She didn't look up, instead choosing to take another sip of her beer.

"Rough night?"

Santana rolled her eyes as Artie came to sit beside her. "Something like that."

"You know, it's not really fair." Santana looked up at Artie. "The way they're treating you, I mean."

"Yeah…" Santana rolled her eyes. "No shit."

"No, I'm serious." Santana looked up, still pretty annoyed, but didn't say anything as she waited for him to continue. "I don't blame you for leaving. If Brittany had chosen you over me after I told her how I felt, I probably would have skipped town to. Baby or no baby."

That caught Santana off guard. No one had yet to acknowledge that maybe Brittany had been in the wrong too. After all, Santana had given her everything and then Brittany had just rejected her. Now Santana was expected to apologize, but not receive one in response?

"Thanks…" Santana said sincerely. "Stubbles." Well they couldn't expect her to have changed that much, could they?

Artie laughed, nudging his shoulder against hers. "No probs. You gonna be okay?"

Santana shrugged but nodded nonetheless, taking another sip of her beer. Artie smirked, speaking before going back inside. "I'll see if I can get 'em to take it easier on you."

Santana sat alone in silence for a few more minutes before she felt someone else sit down beside her. She fully expected to see Brittany, but she wasn't completely surprised when it was Quinn instead.

"Brutal."

Santana shrugged, not apologizing for her actions.

"Artie had a go at Finn and Mercedes, in case you were wondering." Quinn continued when Santana didn't say anything. "I doubt they'll say anything else."

"Yeah, well, it's not like they had a right in the first place."

"I think they're still hurt."

Santana rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Why? I was a bitch back then. They hated me."

"You weren't a bitch." Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn who couldn't keep from laughing. "Okay, so maybe you were. But they didn't _hate_ you."

"Just disliked me immensely."

"Exactly!"

Santana scoffed as Quinn laughed, nudging her gently. "Come on…"

Quinn held out a hand for Santana who hesitated for a moment before taking it. She allowed Quinn to lead her back to the table, only because she knew she wouldn't go if there wasn't someone physically making her.

No one said anything but they all looked up when the girls made their way back. Finn and Mercedes looked both a mixture of angry and guilty while most of the others just looked sheepish or were smiling way too much.

"Look, I don't owe you anything." Santana broke the silence, her voice firm. "But if it'll get you off my case, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything."

"Actually," It was Tina who spoke up this time, timidly. "I think we kind of owe you an apology."

"We kind of jumped on you before." Mercedes continued for Tina. "We didn't even think about your reasoning for leaving."

Santana nodded slowly, looking over at Artie. She wondered how much he had said. To be honest, Santana was pretty okay with the rest of the group thinking she had left just because she was pregnant. She really didn't want them to know about the Brittany aspect.

"Yeah." Finn spoke up. "If I was pregnant, I probably would have left too."

Santana ignored the overwhelming urge to call him a dumbass or something equally accurate, and she nodded.

"So… tell us about this little girl we all want to hear about?"

Santana couldn't help but smile at Kurt's question. They all did look eager to hear about her, and Santana took every opportunity she could to gush proudly about Charlotte.

"Her name is Charlotte." Santana flipped through her phone and opened up a picture. "She'll be six in a few weeks."

They spent the rest of the dinner mainly talking about Charlotte which Santana was more than happy to do. Obviously they made other small chat, but by the time dinner was over, Santana felt way more relaxed and welcomed that she had earlier. She had even ended up inviting the group to Charlotte's birthday in a few weeks.

"Don't be a stranger, you got it, Lopez?" Santana nodded and smiled to reassure him, hugging him goodbye quickly.

Santana turned from Puck to stand back besides Brittany, looking down and smiling when Brittany enveloped her hand in her own.

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, most of them fairly civil rather than overly friendly or bitterly. Santana couldn't lie; she was thrilled the night was over. All she wanted was to pick her daughter up, go home and feel like she belonged.

"Hey." Santana smiled as Paul opened the door and she gently pushed Brittany in before she followed. "How was she?"

"You can ask her yourself." Paul smirked, leading the way into the lounge room. Dave was fast asleep, sprawled out on the couch with Charlotte's tiny body laying on his and the little girl struggling to stay awake as she watched a movie. "She wanted to be awake when you came back."

Santana smiled, running a hand down Brittany's arm before walking over to greet them.

"Mommy." Charlotte smiled tiredly.

"Hi, baby." Santana scooped Charlotte up into her arms, smiling as the half asleep girl snuggled her head into Santana's neck. "I missed you."

Charlotte mumbled something into her shoulder and Santana smiled, picking up that she was probably telling her she had missed her too.

They said their goodbyes before making their way of the apartment. Brittany offered to drive and Santana gratefully agreed, settling into the backseat with Charlotte.

The drive back to Santana's was quick and Charlotte was fast asleep by the time they arrived. Santana carried her up to the apartment and together, she and Brittany put Charlotte to bed.

Santana took Brittany's hand and led her out from Charlotte's room and into the lounge. She settled down first before taking Brittany in her arms as the blonde snuggled up to her contently.

"I should probably go." Brittany whispered after a few minutes. "I'm falling asleep."

"Mm hmm…" Santana mumbled back. "Or you could stay?"

Brittany looked up surprised and made eye contact with Santana, a small smile slipping on both of their faces. "Are you sure?"

Santana nodded, leaning down to kiss Brittany's temple and rest her head their. Brittany just settled even further back into Santana's arms, relishing in the contact contently.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't a very long chapter and didn't have much Charlotte/Santana interaction. It was more a filler, and I wanted to get it up fast because you guys are amazing and totally deserve it! Also, I wanted to know if you want the other Glee members to be involved. I was thinking of just keeping it down to (obviously!) Santana and Brittany, with Faberry and maybe some Puck? Also obviously Dave as well. But I don't know. Let me know! :)**


	9. Happy Birthday, Baby

**Chapter 9- Happy Birthday, Baby**

"Party bags?"

"Check."

"Paper plates?"

"Check."

"Balloons?"

"Paul's going to pick them up tomorrow before he gets the cake."

"Cake?" Santana spun around frantically. "Oh my god I forgot the cake!"

Brittany smirked, biting her lip to keep from laughing at how adorable Santana was being. "I know. That's why Karofsky is taking care of the food."

"That was mean." Santana warned but she couldn't stay mad for long when Brittany came up to stand in front of her, trapping her against the confectionary aisle.

"Uh huh…" Brittany smirked, leaning in so she could feel Santana breathing. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Santana bit her lip and smirked before gently leaning in and closing the gap, kissing the blonde gently. She loved the taste of Brittany; every single aspect.

Brittany smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders as she deepened it. Santana's hands made their way up Brittany's back and for a minute, they completely forgot they were standing in the middle of a supermarket.

They jumped apart when a few packets of candy fell down behind them, but both women relaxed when they saw what it was.

Brittany smirked, linking her arm with Santana's and dragging her back to the cart. "Come on."

The birthday shopping that would have normally taken an average person less than an hour took Brittany and Santana almost three. The fact that Santana had to check and recheck to make sure they had everything didn't help, nor did the fact that they spent almost half an hour mucking around with the party hats and just being generally adorable.

"Momma's home! Momma's home! Momma's home!"

Charlotte sang as she barreled down the hallway and crashed into Santana's legs. Santana looked over at Brittany and raised an eyebrow earning an amused smirk from the blonde.

A second later, Charlotte let go of her mom and went running back into the opposite direction. Santana and Brittany followed, watching as Charlotte raced around the kitchen after grabbing a lollipop off the table.

"Hey, Charlotte!" Santana scolded, dropping the shopping bags down on the floor before turning to Karofsky. "How much sugar has she had?"

"Come on, San. It's her birthday."

Santana raised an eyebrow, not amused. "I know it is. I also know I'm going to be the one dealing with her when she crashes later."

"I'm sure Brittany can help." Karofsky smirked but his joke wasn't received well. He stood up and slung an arm around Santana's shoulders as Brittany went to sit down at the table. "Relax, okay? Tomorrow is going to be great, just like it is every year."

Santana rolled her eyes but mentally warned herself to calm down nonetheless. The five year old racing around the kitchen certainly wasn't helping.

"Charlotte, stop running and come here please." Santana ordered sternly, pointing to the spot in front of her. Charlotte grumbled but slowly made her way over nonetheless. "Do you want me to cancel your party?"

Charlotte looked horrified and she shook her head rapidly, repeating 'no'.

"Well then I want you to take that sucker out of your mouth and stop being so silly. Do you understand?"

Charlotte grumbled but she knew not to protest. Instead, she sucked as hard as she could on her lollipop one more time before placing the sticky treat in Santana's hand and walking over to Brittany. Santana couldn't help but smile when she climbed onto Brittany's lap; the blonde showing her what she was doing.

They spent the next few hours preparing the party bags and decorations while Santana continued to freak out. She couldn't help it. She just wanted the day to be perfect.

"Wake up, birthday girl!" Santana whispered as she crept into Charlotte's room the next morning, grinning widely.

Charlotte stirred and covered her face with her arm, rolling over to go back to sleep.

Dave smirked, taking a seat on the side of Charlotte's bed while Santana did the same on the other side. "Wake up, princess. It's your birthday."

This time Charlotte was more awake. She took a few moments to take in her surroundings before a smile crept onto her face. "It's my birthday."

"Yeah, it is, baby." Santana leant over and lay down on Charlotte's body, kissing her nose as Charlotte giggled and squirmed away. "Time to get up."

Santana and Karofsky simultaneously began to tickle her and Charlotte squealed, squirming as she laughed. Eventually she broke free and dashed out of bed with her parents following. They both knew where she was going.

Charlotte dashed into the lounge room and her face lit up even more when she saw the pile of presents waiting for her. Brittany and Paul were both there as well; all four of the adults had stayed at Santana's after they finished setting up as was tradition for Karofsky.

"Go ahead, baby." Santana nudged a speechless Charlotte towards the presents before taking a seat on the edge of Brittany's chair.

"Look how many presents I have, mommy!"

Santana smiled at Charlotte's amazement; the little girl didn't even know where to start. "I know, sweetie. You're very lucky."

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement before diving in to open the presents. Her face lit up and she let out a shriek after opening almost all of the presents but it was nothing compared to when Karofsky wheeled out the final present from Santana's room.

"It's a bike! Momma, look! It's a bike! A big girls' bike!"

Santana laughed as Charlotte continued to repeat all of the exciting features it had on it, including, of course, the pink tassels on the handlebars. "Daddy's going to teach you how to ride it."

"Can we go now, daddy?"

Charlotte climbed into Dave's lap, her excitement overwhelming. "Not right now, honey." Dave laughed. "Maybe after your party, okay?"

Charlotte looked disappointed at first but that quickly disappeared when she remembered her party, and when she looked at her bike again.

Charlotte was bouncing off the walls by the time the party was due to start. Santana rushed around the house frantically making sure everything was set up, including the moon bounce in the backyard, while Brittany attempted to avert any possible disasters. Dave and Paul were taking care of the food, although the frosting was ending up more on each other than on the cake, not that either of them were complaining.

An hour later and the party was in full swing with all the guests having arrived and the presents having been open. Most of the Glee club had shown, minus Mercedes and Finn. According to Rachel, they both had "plans".

"Yo, Lopez?"

Santana looked from writing names on the plastic cups to see her old friends looking at her expectantly, Quinn and Rachel grinning in the background.

"How come Karofsky is here? How do you even know him anymore?"

Santana bit her lip, shrugging as she blushed. She avoided eye contact as she answered. "He's Charlotte's father."

Simultaneously, Kurt and Puck spurted their drinks out of their mouths while the others' mouths dropped open with an expected, "what?"

Santana smirked slightly, biting her lip and shrugging again. Quinn and Rachel had had the exact same response when she had told them and it never failed to amuse her. She continued with her party preparation while the gang spent a good twenty minutes trying to figure out how that worked.

Most of Charlotte's class were there; it was kindergarten, you were expected to invite everyone. However, they were paying more attention to Brittany than to Charlotte, something both Brittany and the birthday girl were noticing.

"Hey, guys, how about you go play with Charlie on the bouncy castle?" Brittany asked desperately. She loved the kids but she felt awful that there was more attention on her than Charlotte.

"Can you come with us, Miss Pierce?"

Brittany shook her head, smiling weakly. "No, guys. I have to stay with the grownups but I know Charlie really wants to play."

They seemed to ignore her, continuing to stand around her. "Miss Pierce, can you come to my party?"

"I don't know, Matty." Brittany sighed, answering one of her students. "I'm here at Charlie's party because I'm really good friends with her mommy."

"You can be friends with my mommy!"

Brittany laughed, gently pushing the kids in the direction of the moon bounce. "Go play with Charlie, okay?"

"Cake time!"

This seemed to get their attention and all of the kids, Charlotte included, dashed over to where Santana was setting up the table. Brittany and Paul stood nearby along with the rest of the guests while Santana and Karofsky went back inside to fetch the cake.

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Charlie!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Charlotte grinned as she drew in a deep breath, managing to blow out all of the candles in a single breath. Santana kissed her head and handed her the knife, watching as Karofsky held his hands over Charlotte's and the knife and helped her cut the cake.

More sugar definitely wasn't what Charlotte or the dozen other kindergarteners needed but once the cake was consumed, they all disappeared in the direction of the moon bounce.

Santana looked around the party, taking in each of the guests but looking for one in particular. She couldn't spot Brittany, and none of the others had seen her, so Santana made her way inside to try and find her. Sure enough, Brittany was standing in Santana's room, watching the party out the window.

"Hey." Santana smiled into Brittany's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. "You okay? What are you doing in here?"

Brittany nodded, leaning back into Santana's embrace. She covered Santana's arms with her own, relaxing. "Thinking."

"Mm hmm…" Santana mumbled, breathing in Brittany's scent. "About?"

"How to keep from hogging the attention from Charlie."

The response confused Santana and she pulled back slightly to look at Brittany, frowning. "Huh?"

Brittany laughed weakly, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to explain her thoughts to Santana. "All the kids have been paying more attention to me than to Charlie because I'm there teacher and it's 'cool' to see me out of school. But it's her birthday and I don't want it to be like that."

Santana couldn't help but find that adorable and she laughed, earning a gentle slap from Brittany. "I'm sorry. But you know how cute that is, right?" Brittany pouted which only made Santana smirk more, leaning back in and wrapping her arms back around Brittany's waist. "I don't know about cool, but if you were my teacher, I wouldn't be complaining."

Brittany didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking mischievously, and the light kisses Santana was placing against Brittany's neck didn't help.

Brittany pulled away, a smirk of her own on her face as Santana outwardly pouted. "Nope, not until you apologize for teasing me."

Brittany smirked teasingly before walking out of the room leaving Santana horny and alone.

The party wrapped up around four with Quinn and Rachel, and obviously Karofsky, Paul and Brittany hanging around.

"Aunt Quinn?"

Charlotte was settled in Quinn's lap in the lounge room, the two of them watching _Tangled_. Brittany, Santana and Karofsky were all tidying up while Rachel and Paul were deep in conversation about vegan recipes.

"Yeah?"

Charlotte looked up, slightly confused. "You love Aunt Rachel, right?"

Quinn nodded, not sure where this conversation was going. She didn't even know if she was supposed to be having it but she assumed both Santana and Karofsky had gone over gay relationships with the six year old.

"I do."

"Like daddy loves Paul?"

Quinn nodded, smiling. "Yeah… just like that."

"Hmm…" Charlotte thought for a moment before continuing. "Does my momma love Brittany like that?"

Quinn tried to hide the smile and obvious answer, instead forcing a shrug. "I don't know, kiddo. You'll have to ask your mom."

"Okay."

That seemed to satisfy Charlotte for the mean time and she went back to watching the movie. She was fast asleep by the time the others were finished tidying.

"You look good with her."

Santana stood leaning against the doorway, watching Quinn with Charlotte.

Quinn smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you coming on to me, Lopez?"

"Ha!" Santana scoffed. "You wish."

"I think she's perfectly satisfied, thank you very much, Santana." Naturally Rachel chose that moment to walk in, heading over to sit beside Quinn possessively.

Santana smirked, holding her hands up in defeat. "Alls I was saying is blondy would make a good baby mama."

Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other and smiled lovingly before kissing gently. It was almost too sweet and naturally Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I don't need you corrupting my kid anymore than you're bond too."

Quinn laughed but Rachel looked shocked, and Santana bent down to gently pick Charlotte up off of Quinn's lap.

She carried her into the kitchen for Karofsky, Paul and Brittany to say goodnight before putting her in bed. Charlotte had stirred slightly, but kept her eyes closed.

"Did you have a good day?" Santana asked as she patted Charlotte's covers tight around her.

Charlotte nodded, already drifting back to sleep. "Best."

Santana smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss to Charlotte's forehead. "Happy birthday, baby."


	10. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 10- You Belong With Me**

"Momma?"

Santana didn't look up from the paperwork she was going over but replied nonetheless. "Yeah, babe?"

"Is Brittany gonna be my mom too?"

That got Santana's attention and she choked on the coffee she had just taken a sip of, paling simultaneously. She gulped and paused for a moment as she tried to decide how to answer. "Do you want her to be your mom?"

Charlotte shrugged as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "I've already got you." Santana released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "But you can get married if you want to. It's legal now. Daddy said that means you're allowed to!"

Santana couldn't help but smile at Charlotte's enthusiasm as she sat across the table from her. Then it dawned on her. "You've been talking to daddy about marriage?"

Charlotte frowned. "Is that what happens when you get married?" Santana nodded. "Then yeah! Daddy said you get to have a big wedding with lots of people and a really big cake and I get to wear a really pretty dress like a princess and then it's for real and ever and then Paul will be my dad too!"

Santana couldn't hide her surprise. "Your dad and Paul are getting married?"

"Uh huh!" Charlotte giggled. "And they have matching rings but I said rings were for girls!"

Santana smirked, both at Charlotte's reaction and about the fact that Dave was apparently engaged. It was about time. Although a warning would have been nice.

"But when you and Brittany get married, can you buy even prettier rings? Like the ones with the rocks?"

Santana laughed, nodding. "I promise."

The doorbell rang and both Santana and Charlotte looked up before Charlotte climbed down from her seat and raced to the door. "Brittany's here!"

She swung the door open and jumped into Brittany's arms, the blonde barely catching her as she tried to balance both the six year old and a few bags of delivery food. "Hi my favorite girl!"

Charlotte giggled, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck as the blonde balanced her on her hip. Brittany carried her into the kitchen where Santana was waiting, smirking up at the two of them from her seat.

"And hi my other favorite girl." Brittany whispered seductively into Santana's ear before kissing her cheek.

"Mmm… Hi." Santana grinned back, grabbing the back of Brittany's neck before she could pull away and pulling her in for a proper kiss.

Charlotte scrunched up her face and pulled on Brittany's arm to get attention. "_Brit-tany…_"

Brittany pulled away from Santana's kiss and giggled slightly when she heard Santana groan. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can you come watch Tangled with me?"

"Uhh…" Brittany wanted to say yes. She did. But she did have the choice between watching Tangled for the thousandth time or making out with her girlfriend. It wasn't really a hard choice.

Santana grinned, leaning back in her seat to watch how Brittany handled the question. Brittany folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Santana, earning a snort from the older brunette before she spoke up. "Uh, Charlie, babe, Britt and I are going to eat dinner first, okay?"

"Ugh!" Charlotte groaned dramatically, rolling her eyes. "You just want to kiss!"

Santana smirked while Brittany blushed, and Charlotte threw her hands up even more dramatically. If Santana hadn't given birth to her, she could have sworn Charlotte was actually Rachel's kid.

"You can kiss forever!" Another dramatic groan before Charlotte sighed and dropped her head into her arms. "Momma's gonna buy you a rock ring!"

Both women paled and dropped their mouths simultaneously. Santana eventually composed herself enough to clear her throat and turn to Charlotte. "Go watch tv, okay?"

Charlotte didn't have to be told twice and she giggled as she skipped into the lounge room. Normally, Santana would have mentally slapped herself for giving in to Charlotte so easily but she honestly didn't know what else to do.

She successfully avoided eye contact despite the fact that she knew Brittany was looking at her.

"Santana?"

Brittany looked nervous and caught off guard but she forced a small, tight smile before she bit her lip.

Santana blushed furiously, stumbling over her words. She was normally the most confident person around but now she was freaking out.

"Uh… Dave and Paul, they're engaged. Charlie, she, uh, she's a little excited and she's been watching too many Disney movies with happy endings."

Brittany didn't say anything for a few moments and Santana was certain she was going to leave at any moment. "What's so bad about a happy ending?"

It caught Santana off guard and she looked up shocked, her mouth gapping slightly. Brittany shot her a small, reassuring smirk before making her way into the lounge room to sit with Charlotte.

"So." Brittany smirked as she came to stand beside Santana in the kitchen.

Santana bit back her own smirk, continuing to stack the dishes into the dishwasher. "So."

"A ring, huh?"

Santana bit her lip, not sure what to say. She avoided Brittany's eye contact and continued to clean.

"I'm flattered, I am." Brittany started, knowing they had to talk but also knowing Santana didn't want to. "And one day? You and me? Sure, I can see it." She didn't miss the small smile Santana tried hard to hide. "But we haven't even been on a real date yet."

Santana nodded to let Brittany know that she was listening. Honestly though, she was praying that Charlotte was going to wake up and come interrupt them. Or, you know, anything really.

"I love you, Santana. I do. I always have. And one day, I can definitely see myself _in_ love with you. But we need to slow down, okay? Because if you're already thinking about marriage…" She paused. "Just, uh, you need to give me some time, okay?"

Santana nodded, biting her lip. She gathered all her strength and reluctantly looked up at Brittany, surprised to see the blonde looking back at her as lovingly and kind as always.

"Just so you know, Charlotte was the one who brought up the marriage thing." She smirked mischievously, trying to ease the awkwardness. "So this whole awkward conversation right now?" She signaled between the two of them. "All on her."

"Blaming your six year old daughter." Brittany nodded, smirking as she leaned closer to Santana. "Nice."

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do." Santana grinned. "Kids say the darndest things."

Brittany grinned amused as she leaned in and kissed Santana. Santana smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and deepening it.

**A/N: Short and definitely a filler chapter but I wanted to get something up while I work on the next (and long might I add) chapter! Please enjoy and review :)**


	11. The Fear You Won't Fall

**Chapter 11- The Fear You Won't Fall**

"_Everybody look left,_

_Everybody look right,_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight._

_Let every creature go for broke and sing,_

_Let's here it in the herd and on the wing,_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling,_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait…_

_To be king!"_

Charlotte sang at the top of her voice as she danced around the lounge room, throwing Mr. Waffles back and forth as she made dramatic hand movements to match the TV screen. Granted, half the lyrics weren't correct and she just made them up as she went along, but she managed to successfully hold the last note.

Charlotte hopped down from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

Santana looked up from the meal she was cooking and smiled. "All finished with the Lion King?"

"I got thirsty." Charlotte shook her head and puffed out a breath to emphasize her point, throwing down her shoulders.

Santana smirked but it quickly changed when she saw Charlotte head to the fridge. "Hey, no juice. It's almost dinner time. You can have water."

Charlotte groaned dramatically in response. "I hate water."

"You don't _hate_ water." Santana smirked, correcting her. "You don't like it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, a trait she had picked up from Quinn over the last few months. She hopped up to sit at the breakfast bar and downed a glass of water nonetheless, wiping her mouth with her sleeve before turning to Santana. "Can you sing with me?"

"Not right now, babe." Santana frowned. "After dinner, okay?"

Charlotte nodded and chewed on the piece of carrot Santana handed her. She paused a second later, pulling the carrot back and looking at it intensely. "Are carrots bee-gan?"

Santana frowned confused, trying to figure out what Charlotte was asking. A second later, it hit her. "Oh! Vegan." She laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Char, they are."

"Good." Charlotte grinned, taking another bite. "Coz I have to eat only that stuff now."

"Huh?"

Charlotte grabbed another piece of carrot before explaining, sighing dramatically as if it was obvious. "Coz of all the animals! Aunt Rachie told me! And I can't eat the animals coz they should live too!"

"You've been spending way too much time with Rachel." Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Charlotte was actually more determined to keep to the "vegan" diet than Santana had accounted for. After successfully sorting out the "vegan" chicken fingers from the regular chicken fingers, Charlotte only ended up eating half of her dinner.

Santana and Charlotte settled down in the lounge room with Charlotte on the floor in front of the couch, her eyes glued to the TV, while Santana brushed her freshly washed hair.

"Momma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

Santana smirked, shaking her head. Charlotte had been fixated on getting a dog ever since one of her friends had gotten one recently and every now and then she would bring it up.

"How about you ask your dad tomorrow, okay?"

Charlotte sighed and pouted, bringing her hands up to her chin. "He said to ask you!"

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie." Santana laughed, trying not to but struggling despite the fact that it was making Charlotte mad. "Maybe when you're a bit older, okay?"

Charlotte sighed but forgot about the conversation a moment later after becoming engrossed in the movie.

"Momma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid tomorrow with Brittany?"

Santana frowned, biting her lip. "You're going to be at your dad's place tomorrow, remember?"

Charlotte frowned and turned around, despite the fact that Santana was in the middle of braiding her hair. "But I want to see Brittany."

"You'll see her at school tomorrow, hon."

Charlotte shook her head. "Nu uh. At school she's Miss Pierce. I want to see _Brittany._"

Santana smiled proudly; her little girl was smart. "Maybe we can watch it another time, okay? I know daddy and Paul really want you to show them the new dance you learnt."

This seemed to satisfy her and Charlotte turned back around, allowing Santana to start the braid again. Santana was grateful; tomorrow night had to be perfect. It wasn't that she didn't _love_ the dates she and Brittany had, with Charlotte in tow of course, at Chuck E Cheese, but she wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't thrilled about having their first real child-free date.

"Charlie? Hurry up, please! We're going to be late!"

It didn't surprise Santana. Somehow she and Charlotte hadn't managed to be early once since Charlotte had started school.

Charlotte made her way into the kitchen where Santana was getting breakfast ready and yawned as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Santana smirked; she was literally a carbon copy of herself, especially when it came to the mornings. "Here, babe."

Charlotte proceeded to eat her Lucky Charms while Santana dashed around the kitchen, getting her things together.

The unmistakable sound of a bowl hitting the floor tore her attention back and Santana yelled before she could stop herself. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte's lip quivered and she stared wide-eyed between the cereal on the floor and her mom. "I'm s-sorry." She mumbled, her eyes filling with tears.

Santana started to clean, not even looking at Charlotte. "Just go get your backpack, okay?"

Charlotte ran to her room and Santana mentally hit herself. She rarely ever yelled and when she did, it was never at Charlotte. But a glance at her watch and Santana realized they didn't have time for anything.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte appeared a minute later and Santana shot her an apologetic smile, noting the fact that Charlotte had rubbed her face to try to erase her tear tracks.

Charlotte didn't say anything or even make eye contact. Instead, she moved past Santana and led the way out of the apartment.

The drive to school was almost completely silent, despite a few muttered choice words Santana directed at other drivers.

She opened Charlotte's door and Charlotte tried to get past her but Santana stopped her. "Baby, look at me."

Charlotte didn't make eye contact so Santana gently lifted her chin up. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you this morning. I know it wasn't your fault."

Charlotte nodded, both that it wasn't her fault and that she understood Santana was sorry. She didn't protest when Santana pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders, gripping tightly.

Santana kicked herself for the rest of the morning. She hated seeing her daughter upset and it killed her to know that she was responsible.

Charlotte, however, completely forgot once she was in her classroom with her friends. It was even more exciting when they decided to play Hide and Go Seek at lunch time and Charlotte found a really good hiding spot.

"Hi there."

Charlotte looked up at the voice and watched the other person with nervous eyes. "Hi."

She was hiding behind a tree, close to the fence of the playground and hidden from view. The man was around thirty, and he leaned up against the fence, making sure that he too was hidden from view of the various staff on duty.

"What's your name?" He squatted down so that he was the same height as Charlotte and smiled.

"Charlotte." Charlotte backed up a few steps, keeping her eyes glued on the man. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's okay." He smirked. "My name is Sean. See? Now we're not strangers anymore."

Charlotte thought this over, still nervous but nodding nonetheless. "Oh."

"How old are you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte counted her age on her fingers before holding them up to show him. "Six. It was my birthday!"

"It was?" The man, Sean, pretended to be interested. "Wow! Did you have a party?" Charlotte nodded excitedly. "I bet lots of your friends were there, huh?"

Another nod and goofy smile "All of them!"

"All of them? Wow! You're very lucky." Sean pretended to look upset. "I wish my friends would come to my birthday party…"

Charlotte frowned. "I'll come to your party." She offered.

Sean pretended to look happy, smiling widely. "Thanks, Charlotte! You're a really good friend. But you know what? I wish my best friend could come…"

He left the question open and waited for Charlotte to continue. "I have lots of best friends! Who's your best friend?"

"My best friend's name is Brittany."

Charlotte's face lit up and she giggled excitedly. "I know Brittany!"

"You do?" More faked surprise.

Charlotte nodded furiously. "Uh huh! She's my teacher and my momma's really, _really_ best friend!"

Sean's face flashed with anger but he quickly covered it when Charlotte jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling on his arm. "Come on! We can go see Brittany! Cept you have to call her Miss Pierce coz we're at school."

Sean pulled his arm away a little too roughly just as the bell rang. He glanced up and noticed the students were starting to pile inside. "It's okay. I'll come back and see Brittany another time. You have to go back to class now."

Charlotte frowned, slightly disappointed. "You'll come see me too?"

Sean nodded, forcing a smile. To be honest, he'd always hated kids. They were clingy and sticky and gross. But he figured Brittany was worth putting up with Charlotte. "Sure, I will. But you have to make a promise, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, holding out her pinky. "Okay!"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone that we talked today." Sean was forceful, making Charlotte frown. "You can't tell anyone about me."

Charlotte thought for a moment before replying. "My momma said we're not supposed to keep secrets from our mommies and daddies."

Sean rolled his eyes and grabbed Charlotte's arm, forcing her to look at him. "Don't tell anyone about me, okay?" Charlotte nodded, wincing under his grip. "Promise."

"I promise." Charlotte mumbled, rubbing her arm when he let go. She glared at him before turning around and rushing back into the school.

Brittany had been watching Charlotte with concern since the end of lunch. The normally bubbly girl was silent and withdrawn and Brittany couldn't help but be concerned.

"Hey, Charlie." Brittany said quietly as she knelt down beside Charlotte's chair after instructing the rest of the class to start on their activities. "Are you feeling okay?"

Charlotte nodded but her lip wavered at the same time and Brittany could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Come with me, honey." Brittany took her hand and led her out of the class, squatting down in front of her once they were in the hallway.

"I want momma." Charlotte's lip quivered and her voice hiccupped as her resolve broke.

Brittany frowned and drew Charlotte into her arms, rubbing her back comfortingly. "How come, sweetie? Do you feel sick?"

Charlotte nodded, gripping Brittany's neck. She knew you weren't supposed to lie and she didn't really feel sick but she really wanted her mom.

"Okay, honey." Brittany pulled back but kept a hold on Charlotte's hands, smiling reassuringly. "I'll call you mom, okay?"

Santana arrived in the middle of nap time, her relief clear when she saw Charlotte sitting on Brittany's lap at her desk.

"Hey, baby." Santana bent down and brushed back Charlotte's hair, smiling reassuringly. "How are you feeling?"

Charlotte didn't answer and instead lifted her arms up for Santana to pick her up. Santana obliged and Brittany stood up with them.

Santana bit her lip sheepishly, frowning. "Rain check on tonight?"

Brittany nodded and smiled reassuringly, rubbing Charlotte's back. "Of course." She whispered.

Santana grinned and didn't think before leaning in and kissing the blonde. Brittany's eyes dashed towards her sleeping class before she kissed Santana back. However, she managed to miss the still wide-awake and attentive little boy in the corner.

"I'll call you later." Santana assured, shooting her one last smile before grabbing Charlotte's backpack and carrying the little girl out to her car.

Sean Taylor unlocked the door to the hotel room he was renting and threw his keys and phone on the bed before making his way into the bathroom. He cast one lasting glance around the room before he did; the walls were covered in photos, mainly surveillance ones he had taken. Brittany teaching, Brittany grocery shopping, Brittany with Santana and Charlotte, Brittany with Quinn and Rachel, Brittany driving, Brittany walking, basically every movement Brittany made. He smirked, knowing he was close.


	12. Here's To Us

**A/N: Happy Easter people! I hope you're all having an amazing time! And I wanted to thank you all once again for all of the reviews/alerts and even messages! Sorry that the last chapter had some problems uploading… I think the site was playing up? Anyway, I am so thrilled that so many of you are loving this story! So I thought I'd give you a little calm before the storm. Please enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 12- Here's To Us**

"_Mommy!"_

Brittany's eyes snapped open at the scream and she looked over at Santana quickly before jumping out of bed. The brunette was still fast asleep although it didn't surprise Brittany. She had been up multiple times over the last few nights from Charlotte's nightmares and Brittany could appreciate that she was understandably exhausted.

Brittany made her way into Charlotte's room, shivering against the cold air.

Charlotte was curled up in the corner of her room, the covers pulled tightly around her as she cried.

"It's okay, honey." Brittany whispered reassuringly as she slowly crept over to sit beside Charlotte.

"Mommy…"

Brittany forced a smile, thinking that she should have woken Santana instead. "Come here." Brittany opened her arms for Charlotte. "We'll go sleep in mommy's bed."

That was reason enough and Charlotte quickly scooted into Brittany's arms, gripping her tightly as the blonde carried her back to Santana's room.

Santana was still fast asleep when they got back and Brittany smiled, lifting back the covers before laying Charlotte down. She hesitated and was about to walk out to sleep on the couch, but Charlotte tugged on her top, stopping her.

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She crawled into bed besides Charlotte and watched as Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around Charlotte protectively, despite still being fast asleep.

Santana woke up earlier than usual, groaning as she glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. Her mood quickly changed when she looked over and saw Brittany smiling back at her, the blonde's hand running through her daughter's hair soothingly.

Charlotte was curled up in Brittany's arms, gripping Mr. Waffles tightly. Brittany had an arm protectively draped over her making Santana's smile grow even wider.

"Hi." She whispered.

Brittany smiled back. "Hi."

Santana nodded down at Charlotte, frowning as she gently brushed back some of Charlotte's hair from her face. "Nightmare?"

Brittany just nodded and Santana's head fell back against the pillow. Brittany knew she wasn't really angry; she was just worried and she didn't know what to do to help her daughter.

"I'm going to keep her home today." Santana shrugged, looking over at Brittany to see what she thought. "Maybe try talking to her?"

Brittany nodded, smiling sympathetically. "You want some help?"

Santana looked surprised, raising an eyebrow. "What about work?"

Brittany shrugged, looking down at Charlotte before making eye contact with Santana. "I'd rather be here with my girls."

Santana didn't know what to say so she just did the only thing she could, moving over Charlotte and kissing Brittany lovingly.

Brittany deepened the kiss, both women growing hotter. However, after a few minutes, Brittany pulled away and nodded down at Charlotte, raising an eyebrow.

Santana groaned, dropping her head down on Brittany's shoulder and earning a small giggle from the blonde.

A few moments later, Santana climbed off of the bed and held a hand out for Brittany, pulling the blonde out of the bed. "Shower."

Brittany smirked but allowed her girlfriend to pull her down the hall nonetheless.

After they had "showered"… _twice_, and called in "sick" to work, Brittany got to work making breakfast. Santana insisted on helping, although that meant more eating the pancake batter than it did actually cooking.

"Mommy?"

Santana hopped down from the counter and turned around, opening her arms for her daughter.

"Hi, beautiful." Santana smiled widely, lifting Charlotte up into her arms and kissing her. "Good morning."

"Morning, Momma." Charlotte mumbled as she yawned, still half asleep.

Brittany smiled as Santana settled down at the table, Charlotte still firmly seated in her lap. "Morning, Charlie."

Charlotte smiled widely, waking up a little more as she took in the fact that Brittany was there. "Brittany! Did you make pancakes?"

Brittany laughed, nodding and placing a plate down in front of Charlotte. "Of course. They're your favorite, aren't they?"

Charlotte giggled, nodding, and lifted one of the bunny-shaped pancakes to her mouth. Santana did the same, earning a glare from Charlotte. "Mommy! They're mine!"

"Well I can have a bite, can't I?"

Charlotte sighed dramatically. "Okay… Just one."

Santana successfully engulfed the rest of the pancake in one single bite earning a smirk from Brittany and a gapping mouth from Charlotte. "Mommy! You ate all of it!"

"You said I could have a bite." Santana defended, amused by the look on her daughter's face.

"But you ate all of it!"

By the time they were finished eating, Charlotte and Santana both had mouths and fingers covered in syrup and an amused Brittany was trying to figure out how the taller brunette had managed to get a strawberry in her hair.

"Go wash up." Brittany ordered, amused.

Santana laughed, placing a syrup-y kiss to Brittany's cheek before scooping up the smaller brunette and carrying her to the bathroom. A moment later, Brittany heard laughs and running water coming from the bathroom and she was almost certain it would soon be in as big of a mess as the kitchen currently was.

After the kitchen and Charlotte were both clean, Santana included, she placed Charlotte in the lounge room with a movie before moving to the kitchen to finish helping Brittany.

"You should have been a chef." Santana whispered seductively in Brittany's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a kiss to the crook of the blonde's neck.

Brittany smirked, leaning into the kiss. "Oh, yeah… Chocolate chip pancakes are my calling."

"Mm…" Santana kissed a line down Brittany's neck, feeling the blonde shiver under her touch. "I can think of another calling."

Brittany smirked, teasingly pulling away from Santana and picking up the shorter girl's cell, handing it to her. "Speaking of calling, you should probably talk to Karofsky."

Santana groaned, more at the fact that Brittany apparently enjoyed teasing her this morning rather than the fact that she had suggested inviting Dave and Paul along to their plans for the day.

She watched as Brittany cast her once last smile before exciting the room to join Charlotte on the couch before speed dialing Dave.

"Did you talk to Karofsky?" Brittany asked fifteen minutes later, coming into Santana's room and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

Santana nodded, smiling as she leant back into Brittany's embrace. "He's going to meet us at the carousel."

Brittany kissed Santana's exposed shoulder before pulling away and plopping down on the brunette's bed, watching as Santana continued to get ready.

"You nervous?"

Brittany knew Santana better than almost anyone and she could tell when Santana was nervous.

Santana, however, shrugged it off. "Why would I be? I'm spending the day with my two favorite girls… Oh, and my sperm donor and his gay fiancée." She joked.

Brittany didn't get a chance to say anything as Santana leant down, blocking her in with her arms and kissing her roughly.

Santana pulled back just as Brittany went to deepen the kiss and threw a smirk over her shoulder as she excited the room.

Brittany fell back onto Santana's bed, groaning frustrated as she called out. "Now who's teasing who?"

Charlotte had been thrilled when she found out she was allowed to take the day off school, but she was even more excited when Santana offered her the plan of spending the day in Central Park.

She dashed ahead of her mom and Brittany when she spotted the carousel and started talking animatedly to the attendant about which horses she was going to ride on.

Santana helped Charlotte on to one of the horses and stood by her as the ride started, while Brittany stood off to the edge, watching and holding their belongings.

Santana let Charlotte ride three times before she decided she wanted to try and talk. She drew in a breath, nervous. "Hey, baby, I wanted to talk to you, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, looking up at her mom curiously.

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately, huh?" Charlotte looked down and shrugged. "Do you think you could tell Mommy what they're about?"

Charlotte looked up and shook her head instantly, her eyes widening with fear. "I don't wanna…" She mumbled, her eyes filling up with tears.

Santana smiled reassuringly, running a hand down Charlotte's head. "Are you sure?" Charlotte nodded. "You know you can tell Mommy anything, right?"

Another nod, this time accompanied with a smile and a role of her eyes. "Of course. You're my Mommy." She answered as if it were obvious.

"Right." Santana smiled, kissing Charlotte's head. "And I just want you to be happy."

Charlotte giggled. "I am happy! I'm on a horse!"

Santana couldn't help but laugh despite the fact that she knew the talk she had planned wasn't going to get any further.

"Daddy!" Charlotte let go of Santana and Brittany's hands and sprinted as fast as her six year old legs would take her.

"Charlie!" Dave mimicked, smirking as he caught the tiny brunette. "How are you, princess?"

"Good." Charlotte sing-songed, giggling as Dave kissed her face repeatedly. "You're tickling me."

"Because I love you soooooo much." Charlotte giggled as Dave exaggerated his sentence and smothered her face in kisses, wiggling in his arms as she reached over to Paul. "Papa, save me!"

Paul laughed, lifting Charlotte out of his fiancée's arms and giving her a kiss. "Hey, gorgeous."

"You gotta come look!" Charlotte rambled excitedly. "We saw seventeen squirrels!"

"Seventeen?" Paul humored her.

"Uh huh!" Charlotte wiggled to get down on the ground and tugged on both her dads' shirts before sprinting off to the grass to look for more squirrels.

"Charlotte, not so far!" Santana called after earning an amused smirk from all three adults.

"San, she's like three feet away."

Santana rolled her eyes at the father of her child, raising a 'don't test me' eyebrow. Dave laughed, leaning in and kissing her cheek as he gave her a hug.

He greeted Brittany the same as did Paul to the both of them before they started to walk after Charlotte.

"So 'Papa', huh?" Santana smirked, looking at both Paul and Dave. "Congratulations by the way… Although a little warning would have been nice."

"S…" Brittany warned, nudging Santana. Santana grinned back at her, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Charlotte, whom had been doing loops in and out of the group, giggled. "Uh huh! Like Papa Giuseppe!" She stumbled over the name but they got the gist.

Dave scooped a giggling Charlotte up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "Does that mean you're Pinocchio?"

Charlotte laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Daddy… I'm not a boy!"

Dave laughed, setting her back on the ground after Santana had set out the picnic mat and they all took a seat.

"Jeez, San…" Dave looked genuinely impressed, raising an eyebrow. "You cooked this?"

Santana began to nod when Brittany let out an amused scoff and Charlotte laughed, covering her mouth.

"Nu uh!" Charlotte giggled, whispering loudly to her dads'. "We went to the store and then Momma put it in a different packet so she could pretend she cooked it."

"Hey!" Santana faked hurt, softly tossing a grape at her daughter. "I thought that was our secret!"

Charlotte giggled sheepishly before dashing off to play on the grass nearby.

They ate and talked comfortably, mainly about Dave and Paul's upcoming wedding. Santana didn't mention Charlotte's nightmares; the little girl seemed happier than ever bouncing around the park with her family for the last couple of hours.

"You want to go for a walk?" Brittany asked quietly, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana looked down at her first before glancing at Charlotte. She seemed happy enough with Dave and Paul so Santana nodded, accepting Brittany's offered hand and intertwining their fingers. She didn't miss Brittany smile.

"Hey guys, we're going to go for a walk. We'll be back soon."

Dave and Paul acknowledged them but Charlotte looked hesitant so Santana bent down, smiling at her and scrunching up her nose. Charlotte giggled, knowing what her mom was doing. She crawled forward on the picnic mat and brushed her nose against Santana's, giving her an "Eskimo kiss".

Santana and Brittany walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each taking in their surroundings. Santana had always loved Central Park, but she wasn't going to lie; it had never been better than it was right now as she walked hand in hand with the girl she loved, knowing her daughter was happy and safe.

"You're a really great mom, San." Brittany smiled over at her as they came to a stop in front of a pond. "I don't think people tell you that enough."

"Charlotte makes it easy." Santana shrugged, speaking sincerely.

"She does." Brittany smirked, sitting down on a bench and pulling Santana down next to her. "But you can still take the compliment, babe."

_Babe, Santana thought. She liked that._

Santana lifted Brittany's hand, kissing her fingers gently. "You're great with her too, you know?"

Brittany smirked, shrugging. "I'm a teacher. It's kind of my job."

Santana laughed, nudging Brittany with her shoulder. "What about you?" Brittany looked confused so Santana continued. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Are you kidding?" Brittany laughed, stroking her thumb across the back of Santana's hand. "Don't you remember when we were younger, you and Quinn and I had our whole lives planned out."

Santana nodded, smiling bitter sweetly. She remembered; they had planned out their entire futures. Granted, the plan she had made with Brittany was entirely different from the plan she had really wanted to make, _including_ Brittany.

"I mean, yeah." Brittany smiled after a few moments. "Of course I want kids. I always have."

Santana nodded, looking down. Brittany could read her like a book and lifted her chin so that they made eye contact. "There are a lot of ways to have kids, San. My own, adoption…" She paused before continuing, not sure if she was pushing it. "Or, who knows, one day I may be lucky enough to marry a beautiful woman who already has an even more beautiful little girl."

Santana smiled, not sure what to say as her heart swelled. After a few moments, her smile turned into a smirk. "Charlie is so not more beautiful than me."

Brittany laughed, knowing Santana was joking. She leaned her head down on Santana's shoulder and lifted their intertwined hands up to kiss Santana's. For the first time in a long time, everything felt perfect.


End file.
